What Becomes of Loneliness
by Golden Snitch1981
Summary: The search for the horcruxes is wearisome and the Gryffindor Three begin to feel the pinch of loneliness. Loneliness leads to comfort. Comfort leads to new experiences and feelings. One night will change all of their lives and the next generation forever.
1. Comfort

I do not Own Harry and his friends, only the characters I create and scenarios I put them all in. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.

* * *

The search for the Horcruxes was beginning to take its toll for the three Gryffindors. Ron, who had worn the locket, had given in to the voices which plagued him, making him question Harry's lack of a plan for finding the last of the horcruxes, including the sword of Godric Gryffindor. They had fought, and Harry had given Ron the ultimatum to continue the search with him and Hermione, or leave. The stubborn Weasley blood, running through his veins, mixed with the unexplained power of the locket willed him to give up the fight and return home to spend Christmas with his family. No one was more devastated than Hermione by this.

Though she tried not to show it, she was falling for Ron, had been for years, and she missed him terribly. It was Ron's arms that had kept her warm, during cold winter nights, sleeping in that old tent and his arms which comforted her, when she was frightened. Though she wouldn't admit it, she liked his arms around her, and his light breaths in her ear warming her neck. Yet during the day as they continued their journey, he was the same Ron as when they went to Hogwarts, who ignored her, making Hermione wonder if she was imagining more in the embraces then Ron had intended. Still it felt sweet to be cared about, and protected by Ron.

Though she tried to hide her sorrow, Harry could hear the muffled sounds of Hermione's weeping. Night after night Harry would listen to her sobbing, but he assumed it was her parents and her school friends she was missing. Harry knew she liked Ron. It was evident, when she blew up at him at the Yule ball in fourth year, and especially during sixth, when Ron was dating Lavender Brown. Harry also knew that Ron liked Hermione a little bit more than he let on.

One night, he and Hermione were listening to Potterwatch, a secret radio program, ran by Lee Jordan on which Ron's twin brothers Fred and George mentioned Ron and his gloomy moping.

"Hermione if you're listening Ron is missing you, though our git of a brother won't admit it!" said Fred, causing Harry to spray a mouthful of Macaroni in his lap, with laughter.

"Yeah, but we hear him – kind of hard not to – talking in his sleep, 'it's alright Mione, I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you." chimed in George.

"STOP IT you pair of twits!" a third voice boomed, and right away, both Hermione and Harry knew it had been Ron. At that moment the transmission went hazy.

There was a tear visible in Hermione's eye which she had tried to hide, by forcefully wiping it away with her palm. She turned to clear up the plates, but Harry, noticing her faltering voice, as she muttered to Harry, that she was going to bed, grabbed her hand. Their eyes met and instantly, Hermione's filled with tears. She went to pull her hand away, but Harry held it tighter. He too knew what it was like to be missing someone so terribly.

Harry missed Ginny, Ron's little sister, and the one he had believed was his true soul-mate. Harry had broken up with her to protect her from falling victim to the fate it seemed, for all who loved Harry, death at the hands of Voldemort or one of his death-eaters. It had broken both of their hearts, that day of Dumbledore's funeral, when their love was so honest and raw with emotion. Ginny cried, though she understood, Harry's reasons. Ling Harry was a dangerous thing, while Voldemort was alive and using all he could to break Harry down. Her tearful goodbye when he set off with Ron and Hermione, remained in Harry's memory, a forbidden kiss playing over and over in his head. Out in the cold world, alone, he'd have given anything for the comfort, Ginny would have given him. He rose to meet Hermione enveloping her in a hug.

"Ron is a git for leaving us, leaving you like this, but at least he is safe." Harry whispered.

"I know." Hermione agreed, "But I just –,"

"Miss him. I know. When this is all over, it will all be okay." Harry assured his friend.

"When Harry?" she asked, pulling away from him. "When will it be over?"

"Honestly? I dunno. All we can do is keep going and hope, Hermione. As long we have hope, we can win this." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and their eyes locked, like they never had before.

"I'm scared, Harry." Hermione sobbed. A tear trickled down her cheek, like so many before.

"I know," he said and with a thumb, he wiped the tear way.

Before they knew it, their lips were locked in a kiss and all their worries seemed to melt away. As their lips brushed together, their hands began to explore, both comforted by each other's touch. Harry's fingers slipped under Hermione's night robe, under which he discovered, she was only wearing a lace singlet and panties. Yet her skin felt so warm as he traced the side of her rib cage, through the florally lace. Her hands were under his robe, as it fell away from his shoulders exposing his bare chest, which was beginning to show a hint of chiseled muscle. To her amazement, he was far from the skinny boy, who she'd met on the Hogwarts express, all those years before. Harry loved the sensations that were erupting inside of him as a result of her touch. A moment of guilt filled him, as he wondered what Ginny would feel, if she saw him in the arms of her best friend, but with a reminder to himself, that they weren't together at that time, was enough for the guilt to give way to pleasure.

His fingers had found the hem of her singlet and were creeping under it across her small belly. His thumb brushed the side of her breast as his hand travelled up the side and around to her back, where he traced her spine. Hearing her moan, he found her other breast with his other hand and was cupping it in his palm. It was small, soft and warm, waking his own senses, as he began stroking the nipple, beneath the lace. Her kisses intensified with the pleasure of his touch.

His hands inched down to her bottom, where they slipped inside the elastic of her panties. With ease he picked her up off of the ground and held her to him, while she wrapped her long legs around him, making him wonder, when they had got so toned. He cupped her bottom with his hands supporting her, while she clung to his neck, kissing him all over. As he explored her bottom, his fingers brushed a part of her, she had never been touched before. Ron had tried many times recently during their embraces and she had almost let him, but for the voice in her head that had stopped her. Not here, not now, she had always thought. At that moment with Harry, her mind was clear and free of those voices. She needed his comfort, his touch and his kisses. With Harry she felt safe. He moved to remove the lace panties and she stood momentarily so he could. Then he sat on the floor of the tent and pulled her on top of himself, her legs wrapped around him again as before.

They both released and they clung to each other, and Hermione was in no rush to move at that moment and the sensations flowed through her body. She buried her head in Harry's chest and he rested his chin on top. The tears had subsided long ago, and Hermione was physically and emotionally drained. Harry laid back letting her rest on top. Closing their eyes, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Harry woke with the dawn's early rays. Hermione had already risen, dressed and was busy making breakfast. She could barely look at him, and when she did, she blushed. She knew they had gone too far, and was embarrassed by what they had done. Harry, too felt the guilt for she was his friend and ally and although he had enjoyed the comfort, he didn't love Hermione, the way he loved Ginny. What would Ginny say, if she knew? What would Ron say? Harry knew, it was Ron Hermione loved and not him. Yet still Hermione would not face him.

"Hermione, about last night," Harry said.

"Yeah?" she asked, finally looking him in the eye.

"You know it was a moment shared in comfort, nothing more, right?" She nodded, as he went on. "You like Ron, and I love Ginny, and one day Ginny will be the one I ask to marry me."

"I know, Harry," Hermione said, hurriedly. "We won't speak of it again."

"Right," said Harry in agreement.

They ate breakfast in silence and proceeded to pack up the tent. Remarkably, it fit back into the book bag, Dumbledore had given her, without even a hint that it was there. The trudged through the forest in silence, lost in their individual thoughts.

Hermione had agreed initially with Harry that it was a one-off thing that they had shared, but she was beginning to wonder, if it was really Ron, she was falling for, now. Why hadn't she let Ron share with here what she and Harry had? Why had she chosen to share her first time with Harry, when clearly she was missing Ron? She was beginning to wonder if she was wrong to dismiss it all as a mistake. Perhaps Harry had felt the same.

That's crazy, she reminded herself. He had made it clear that he had stronger feelings for Ginny. She would just have to accept that. It's just the loneliness and the fact that Harry is here, while Ron isn't. That seemed to make sense and all feelings towards Harry were squished down into the secret place in her heart, when no one would see how she was feeling. If and when she saw Ron again, time would tell, what would become of them.


	2. Together and Alone

The silver doe had led Harry to the sword, laying beneath the river bed. Harry had dived in after it was stuck underwater, dragged down by the weight of the locket's gloom, trying to lift the sword to the surface. He would recover it or die trying, but just when it was beginning to look like the second option would prevail, someone had jumped in after him and was pulling him to the surface. When he came to, he found Ron, standing with the sword in hand drenched and shivering from the cold.

Though he was glad to see his friend return, he felt a part of his heart sink. Over many nights, he and Hermione had comforted each other, from the loneliness and the cold and each time that comfort became something else. Then each morning they would vow that it would never happen again.

Now that Ron had returned, Harry knew that those nights would be no more. When they destroyed the locket and returned to the tent, they were met with an enraged Hermione, who tearfully began ripping into Ron. Her punches and her screams, in between sobs, Harry wondered might have been loud enough to wake the dead let alone death-eaters. He had tried to calm Hermione down, but it was no use. Hermione was too angry. All the weeks of wondering where he was; all the weeks of crying herself to sleep, missing him; all of the narrow escapes she and Harry had been through, had taken it's toll and she let Ron know all about it. All that stopped her from tearing him to shreds was Harry's shield charm.

Later she had crawled under her sleeping bag and rolled away from the boys. Harry turned off the light and stamped out the fire that burned in the middle of their tent. He turned down his own sleeping bag alone and crawled under. Ron dragged his sleeping bag next to Hermione's.

"Leave me alone, Ron, " she whispered, through sniffles. He crawled into his sleeping bag and wrapped it around himself.

All three lay awake that night, feeling the loneliness and the cold. Hermione, too upset to seek comfort from Ron, Ron, wishing he could hold Hermione, but knowing if he tried, it would probably be his last move and Harry was missing holding Hermione, and as usual was missing Ginny.

Many nights like that one followed and it seemed Hermione was never going to stop being mad at Ron. Then one night Harry heard the muffled sounds of Ron and Hermione's voices. Ron it appeared and made some progress in returning into Hermione's good books. She had finally accepted Ron's apologies and had begun to let Ron comfort her. He could hear the muffled sound of kissing and he knew that Hermione had found it in her heart to forgive him. Harry rolled over facing them and what he saw made his heart ache.

Ron had his arm around Hermione and she had turned to face him. What harry couldn't see was that his hand was under the sleeping bag, gently stroking her bare side and she was kissing him gently and running her fingers through his hair. He began to touch her breast, as they had done many months before. He hesitated and Hermione ached for him to keep going. She moaned while he stroked and the kissing grew more intense, as Ron explored more of her than he had before. His fingers moved between her legs and she moaned again at his touch. Finally, she thought, this was not Harry, but Ron, the boy she loved and had missed for so long and this time she was not going to stop him. She moved her leg over his hip and they moved together as one, Hermione careful not to moan too loudly for she did not want to wake Harry.

Harry, though was still awake, watching the scene playing out before him, sadly missing the nights when it was he who was holding Hermione. He watched them climax together, as something released in him and he ached to be the one caressing the beautiful girl who had been his friend and ally, especially during their time without Ron. He knew that those days were over, now that Ron had returned.

Each night passed the same way, Ron and Hermione making love, secretly, so they thought and Harry secretly watching unable to tear his eyes away. As always he was filled with loneliness and guilt. As always he would forcibly shift his mind back to Ginny, the girl he thought he truly loved. He tried to remember her smile, her eyes, her smell and her hair. He tried to hear the sound of her laughter in his mind and struggled to remember what it felt like to hold her hand. Was it that he was falling out of love with Ginny? Was he falling for Hermione or was it just the confusion of being out there on the hunt? If only he had let Ginny go with them. If only they had not broken up. Would things have been different? These thoughts plagued him as he tried not to let Ron and Hermione see him looking at them.

It had moved to the point, where one minute the three of them would be talking and laughing and making plans for their next step and the next, Hermione was giving Ron a look and the two had disappeared under the sleeping bag together and Harry was once again left alone. Harry couldn't bare it anymore. When Ron was surveying the forest, he and Hermione had a moment alone. Harry decided he would talk to Hermione and gain some clarity on the situation.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Yes, Harry?" she answered.

"Are you and Ron – you know – together now?" he blushed as he asked.

"Well..," she searched her mind for an answer. Did Harry know? The question lingered in her mind. "He hasn't asked me – you know – officially, but I guess so."

"Oh," said Harry. "Um, are you sure, that is what you want?" Idiot! He began to curse himself for being so bold.

"Of course it is! It's what I've always wanted." she said, almost like she was trying to convince herself. "Why do you ask?"

Harry didn't know what to say. "I don't know. Um – you know – we – just that," He couldn't get the words out, but somehow she knew what he was trying to say.

"Harry, you know that we agreed that it was nothing between us. I love Ron, and you love Ginny." She said.

"I know." He said. Then nothing more was said between the two.

Harry resigned himself to the fact. He had missed his chance with Hermione, through his confusion and stubbornness to see what was in front of him. She was with Ron, officially or not, and that was where her heart remained. She had made that clear. Harry had no choice but to accept it. In time, he hoped the pain of it all would end. He hoped that when he saw Ginny again, he would regain clarity and would discover that it was Ginny he wanted all the time and that his heart and his mind had been playing tricks on him, during his time away from her.


	3. Death and Birth

Hermione clutched her bulging stomach as she watched a sobbing Hagrid carry Harry from the forest, led by Voldemort, boasting his victory. He had killed Harry Potter, he had told the crowd. Death-eaters were cheering; many of the teachers were lunging for the dark wizard, while students, parents, order members and house elves looked on through 's own face was wet from her own tears as she clutched Ron's hand with her other hand. Ron was unaware that the baby growing inside her was not his, but Harry's, though Hermione wished she could tell him otherwise. Hermione wept at the thought that Harry had died, not ever knowing that he was the child's true father, and the baby would never get the chance to meet it's real father.

Hermione knew for certain that it was Harry's child, for her period had disappeared long before Ron's return. At first she had assumed it was because of the stress of being out on the horcrux hunt, but the tiredness nausea was enough indication that things were much more serious.

When Ron had returned and they had taken their relationship to the next step, it seemed easier to tell Ron that she was pregnant with his child. Watching Ron grow more excited by the prospect of being a father, pain Hermione terribly, who wished she didn't have to lie about the baby's paternity. Though she loved Ron enough to let him believe he was the father, Hermione wished he hadn't came back and that she could have told Harry. There was always the hope that Harry would change his mind, forget Ginny and be with her instead.

However, it was not to be. The reality of what she had done and the lie she was stuck with now, had hit home, when the body of Harry was all that remained after his battle with Voldemort. Ginny stood at her side, tears streaming down her face and Hermione wondered if she would ever come to terms with her loss. That was when she decided it was more important than ever to keep the secret. It was something that only she, Hermione Granger, soon to be a Weasley would know. Hermione put her free arm around her friend who buried her face in her chest, the tears were like guilt washing over Hermione, the stain of which would remain forever. Her brother Fred, was already killed and now her one true love, and Hermione knew that it was already taking its toll on Ginny, as well as Ron, who was closest to his twin brothers than most of his other siblings.

Ron let go of Hermione's hand and lunged towards the dark wizard who smirked, proud of his accomplishment. Voldemort lifted his wand to strike Ron with the dreaded killing curse.

"_Avada _–," but before he could finish the incantation, Hernmione screamed.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she cried as a red light shot from her wand. In her emotional state, her aim wasn't too accurate and she missed Voldemort, hitting Draco Mlafoy instead. It was enough to startle Voldemort so that he stopped mid spell and stared at mud blood before him.

"Ah, the mudblood, Granger! I've had much pleasure watching you through Harry's eyes. I've enjoyed seeing you squirm with your little secret." He addressed her, clearly amused with the emotions he knew he was toying with. It was then Hermione realized that someone else knew her secret. She raise her wand, surprising herself that she was about to perform an unforgivable curse, and she was about to mean it.

"_Avada_ –," she began to scream, but there was a sudden hush in the crowd which made even Voldemort, lose interest in what he was pursuing. Hgrad was shouting for Harry, who had somehow vanished from his arms. Could it be, that Harry was alive? Hermione wall filled with renewed hope. She left Voldemort, knowing that if Harry had somehow risen, then Voldemort was Harry's to finish.

In the middle of the great Hall, Harry shot a _protégo_ shield in front of Molly Weasley to stop Voldemort from hitting her with the curse. This had alerted everyone that Harry Potter had escaped the clutches of death, once again and was ready to fight Voldemort. Harry stood facing Voldemort, his wand poised, knowing that although Voldemort possessed the elder wand, he was not the true owner of it. Harry was.

Voldemort raised his wand to kill Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

They had yelled the incantations simultaneous and the wand had defied Voldemort and had turned on him, so that he was disarmed by Harry as well as killed by his own curse.

It was that in moment that Hermione began feel the early signs of labor. Molly saw the girl in pain and ordered her to be rushed to the infirmary, where Madame Pomfrey could see to her.

Both Harry and Ron waited outside while Hermione was giving birth to a baby girl. Ginny was in the Great Hall with her father, where the bodies of the fallen were moved in and waited to be identified. They stood around Fred body, clinging to each-other, crying. George was running his fingers through his hair, feeling the absence of his brother, who was always at his side, cooking up schemes and pranks. It was like part of him was missing and all the Weasleys knew that the void would never be filled.

Ron couldn't bear to be there with them, and felt that he was needed at the infirmary, where he believed his child was being born. It felt like he was going through the motions while he waited. This was not how it was supposed to be, for there was meant to be happiness and anticipation, with his family all there with him, awaiting the new addition to the Weasley family. Instead the moment was overshadowed by the gloom. Voldemort was dead, but not without a price.

Suddenly Madame Pomfrey was standing in front of the two boys.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger is requesting your presence." she announced. "I'm sure you won't mind, waiting Mr Weasley."

Ron was too lost in his grief to care. As he watched Harry disappear inside he hesitantly asked, "What did she have?"

Madame Pomfrey smiled, "She had a little girl."

Ron's eyes glistened with fresh tears. He had a daughter. He wondered if she would look like Ginny as a baby, or more like Hermione. He suddenly found himself getting excited to meet his brand new little girl.


	4. Daddy

She was wrapped in a pink rug, sleeping contently in her mother's arms, unaware that her life had changed the lives of many. Tears ran down Hermione's face and all she could think about was the fear of losing Harry after she told him the truth, though she knew that Harry would learn to love the little girl, who had been born at a time when the wizarding world was filled with a mixture of elation and sadness. Harry entered the room as Molly left to find Arthur and Ginny. Amid the sadness was the thrill that she was now a grandmother, even though she'd expected Bill and Fleur to bear the first grandchild, not her youngest boy, Ron.

Harry wrung his hands as he entered, not knowing what he should do with them. Finally he decided to stuff them into his pockets. He stared at the bundle in her arms, with her tiny tuff of black hair. He'd watched Hermione's stomach grow as the baby developed inside of her and saw Ron beam with pride. A change had come over Ron, making him much braver and less afraid, his only concern was protecting his girl and the child.

It puzzled Harry that Hermione had asked for him, not Ron, to see her first, yet his curiosity was soon laid to rest when Hermione spoke.

"Harry, I have something I need to tell you." She patted the bed beside her and Harry moved to take a seat there. She reached out her hand and Harry took it in his. Harry continued to admire the child in her arms. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Hemione continued.

"She is," Harry said smiling. "I'm sure Ron will in love with his daughter, once he sees her."

"Harry, that's what I have to talk to you about." Harry blinked with confusion. "Ron isn't the father."

"Oh?" Harry asked. Could it be? He contemplated the thought that had surfaced in his head. Had this child been the result of their nights together before Ron's return?

"Harry, the baby is yours not Ron's?" Harry was speechless. "But Ron thinks –," he finally stuttered.

"I know. He's been so excited and I didn't want to break his heart, but Harry I thought we'd lost you today –,"

"I know –," Harry agreed, feeling like he was a million miles away from the Battle that had just occurred at Hogwarts.

"I just felt awful, thinking that you would have died not knowing you had a child. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I know it must be a shock." Hermione stared at him hopefully.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment, the baby stretched in Hermione's arms, yawned and opened her eyes. Any doubts Harry had about the baby's paternity was cast aside, when he saw the sparkling emerald eyes, much like his own staring back at him.

"Hi, little one. I'm your dad, yes I am." He whispered running his forefiner down her nose. She sneazed and yawned, then went back to sleep.

"What about, Ron? What do we tell him?" Harry asked, already deciding what he must do.

"I don't know." Hermione answered. "I guess w aren't officially together."

"But I thought –,"

"So did I, but he doesn't want to be with me, like that, only as the father of this baby. Besides, I don't want to with him. It doesn't feel right anymore."

"You mean, all this time you weren't together?" he asked, astounded.

"Nope, I want to be with you, Harry. You're the one who showed what love is, and what it means to trust someone. Sounds silly, doesn't it?" she giggled.

"I've missed you, Hermione, more than anything. It has been so hard for me being meters away from you and not being able to hold you, and watching Ron get to hold you instead of me. When I said that stuff about wanting to be with Ginny, I said it because, I thought you were into Ron, and back then I thought, Ginny was the one. The girl I want to be with has been under my nose, the whole time."

They stared at each other, almost forgetting that Ron was outside waiting. Then Harry bent down to kiss her as he'd wanted to do for so long. Their lips lingered, for a moment before Harry pulled away.

"So," they both said at the same time.

"What are you going to name her?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking you might want to name her."

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. It wqas then that Harry thought of the most beautiful name he could think of. "How about Lily?"

Hermione smiled. "Lily it is. Would you like to hold her?" Harry held his arms and Hermione passed Lily to him.

Harry had thought that killing Voldemort had been the height of his day. Then he met his Daughter and like the moon rising in the sky, that night, he felt his whole world was beginning to look brighter.


	5. Wedding Plans

Ron Weasley was furious, as he wondered to himself, how it was that he was not the father of Lily. When he thought about how excited he'd been and how excited his parents were, to be grandparents, the heavy boulder in the pit of his stomach was a reminder of the devastation he was feeling.

First he'd lost his brother in the battle, then he lost a little girl, his girlfriend and his best friend all in one day. Everyday, he saw the look of sadness in his sister, Ginny, which mirrored his own, for she had lost the love of her life, just as he had. Yet she had soon moved on with a child of her own and was soon to be married to Neville Longbottom, but Ron could never see himself loving anyone but Hermione.

She was the reason he had returned to the search; the one who had made him grow up and accept responsibility, even though in the end it was somebody else's responsibility – Harry's. She had been the centre of his world for so long, that it was like there was a void in his heart where Hermione's love had been. Ron should been Hermione's first. It should have been his baby, Hermione was carrying, but instead Harry would be the father. Harry had stolen Her right from under his nose.

He sat at the kitchen table, at the Burrow, where his mother had handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet. There on the front page was Harry, Hermione and three year old Lily, all smiling. Lily was holding the hand of her daddy and Harry's other arm was wrapped around Hermione's waist. Above their photo was the headline: CHOSEN ONE TO WED. The pair could not have been happier.

Ron tore out the page, scrunched it up and threw it into the fire. There was burst of flames and then the paper was gone. Molly looked on sadly as Ron buried his head in his hands and cried.

She had never seen her son openly cried, so she knew that he was still hurt by the whole thing. She too was upset by the turn of events. It was like she had a grandchild for five minutes and then she was ripped away from her, never to be. Harry and Hermione never returned to the Burrow after Fred's funeral, and for Molly, it was for the best. They'd broken both her son's and her daughter's hearts Molly believed that the day Harry and Hermione returned would be too soon.

Suddenly Ron, feeling helpless, slammed his fist on the table as he stood up. He then disappeared into his room, where he held his wand to his head and performed the "Avada Kedavra" curse on himself.

At Number 12 Grimmauld place it was a different atmosphere which was a buzz with wedding plans and Hermione's heart was all aflutter. In spite of her nerves, she knew that this was what she wanted to do. She had fallen for Harry all those years ago and she was grateful everyday for the second chance to be with him, completely. Amid the scurry of wedding planners, florists and caterers, there was Hermione standing on a podium, getting fitted by Madame Malkin for her wedding dress-robes.

At that moment Hermione was feeling like a pin cushion, as Madame Malkin pulled and pinned fabric around her back and hips. The ivory material billowed out from her hips, and flowed to the bottom of her feet. Normally she would have been impatient, having to stand so long, and that day was no exception, with so much to do. After a few minutes her dress was covered in sequins and lace and a train was added.

Before long the old woman said "All finished" and Hermione stepped down. Then she called out for "Miss Lily" and Harry carried a giggling raven haired girl to the podium and lifter her up. Her little pink frock was like that of a princess.

"There's really not much we need to do on the little one's dress. " The woman tapered the dress in around her waist and added a bow to her back. "All finished," she then said and Lily repeated it, giggling. Then Madame Malkin passed her down to Hermione who waited with her arms open wide. She enveloped her, hugging her little girl and blew a raspberry on her belly. At that moment watching the two girls closest to his heart, Harry felt truly blessed.

The only thing missing was the Weasley family. Through thick and thin Ron had always been there for him, but he knew that Ron was still angry and hurt, and Molly had never forgiven them for the state of her son and daughter after the truth had been revealed. He knew how cut up Hermione had been, to lose both Ron and Ginny. The guilt of her lie was so strong, Hermione had cried herself to sleep most nights while Harry lay beside her, holding her and telling her it would all be okay, while only half believing his own words. Soon the crying had ceased, but the pangs remained. That day, as the wedding loomed closer, the pangs were so strong, that Harry felt his chest squishing against him and his breath heavy. Every so often he would hear Hermione sigh and he knew she was feeling them too.

He had owled the Weasley's an invitation to the wedding, but a howler had been returned with a message from Molly, saying how dare He and Hermione even consider inviting them after what they had done.

Hermione hoped that they would change their mind and show up, but they day of the Wedding revealed they were still too angry and would remain absent. Hermione stood next to the Black Lake and and watched all the guests as they were seated by House Elves. The Hogwarts Castle loomed before her, where so many memories had been made; including the birth of her daughter. It seemed fitting that she and Harry were married, considering so much of their lives together had been lived there, within it's stone walls. It was also where they both felt closest to Dumbledore.

Though Dumbledore had been gone almost five years, Hermione thought she could feel his presence in the wind and hear his voice in the mermaids'song. Lily stood holding her hand and swinging the little basket of flowers and singing. The sequins on her little pink frock glistened in the afternoon song, as much as her mother's did.

"Lily, sweetheart, be careful not to lose all your flowers," she lightly chastised.

"Okay Mummy," the little girl responded and the swinging stopped. The singing however continued. There was a commotion on Harry's side of the Guests' seats and Hermione looked over, hoping to see one of the Weasleys had shown, but it was only Dudley Dursley, Harry's Roly-poly cousin, with his equally roly-poly girlfriend. This shocked Hermione, who never knew Harry still contacted them, much less invited them to their wedding. They sat down, while bickering the whole time, until someone nearby cast a "_SILENCIO!_" on them and they bickered on in silence. The spell caster, surprisingly was none other than Draco Malfoy who was getting tired of hearing about "muggle nonsense". He and Harry agreed on a truce, following the battle, when they gained employment side by side in the Ministry. They knew they had no choice but to work together and get along, and found they had more in commom than each of them thought.

Hermione spied the back of Harry's head at the altar. Next to him was Hagrid, towering over Harry, with the same coloured suit and his hair tied back in a bushy mess. He had always been a constant in Harry, Ron and Hermione's life since the beginning of their schooling at Hogwarts and after the fight between Harry and Ron had remained close to Harry and Hermione, while Ron drifted away.

Professor Flitwick waved his wand and the chorus of House Elves and Mermaids began to sing the Wedding March. With a Gentle nudge Hermione guided Lily in the direction of the isle and Lily began to sprinkle flowers as she walked down it. The guests looked on and gushed, and Harry turned to face his daughter with pride. Beside her, Hermione's father whispered, "Is this what you want?"

Hermione nodded and smiled, "More than anything." Then they began to follow Lily down the isle.


	6. Hogwarts

Eleven year old Lily Potter stood before the podium in the Great Hall, where the sorting Hat was placed on the stool, beside Professor McGonagall, who had resumed the role of Head Mistress after the battle."

"Molly Longbottom!" She called and a little Red haired first year girl skipped up to the podium. She climbed up on the stool and as the hat was lowered to her head it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" Everybody cheered. Then Blade Malfoy was called and he was sorted, to everyone's surprise, into Gryffindor. A few more names were called and then Lily heard her name called. She walked up to the stool, muttering "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, "under her breath? She continued muttering as she sat down.

"DO I HEAR A REQUEST TO BE SORTED INTO TO GRYFFINDOR?" the Hat took it's time deciding, " OH YES LET ME THINK. POTTER. YES THERE IS ONLY ONE HOUSE FOR YOU. _GRYFFINDOR!_" The room erupted with cheers. Lily sat in the seat beside Molly at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi," she said to the little red haired Girl. "I'm Lily." She held out her hand.

"I'm Molly," the girl answered as she took Lily's hand and shook it. The girls then talked and giggled their way through the feast. Then after dinner the prefects led the students to their dorms and where Molly and Lily discovered that they would share a dorm together. They squealed with delight over the prospect. The girls packed their clothes all into the wardrobe they shared along with the school robes they were to wear the following day. As they climbed into their beds, a snow white owl landed on the window sill tapping on the glass with its beak. Lily rose to open the window, letting the owl fly in and land on Lily's arm. Then a small pigmy puff flew in and landed on Molly's bed. It dropped the letter at Molly's feet, while Lily's owl waited for her to take it from her.

Lily opened the letter up to find a note from Hagrid inviting her for tea, the following afternoon. "Hey it's from Hagrid!" she said and Molly squealed again.

"Mine too." Molly said. The girls fed their birds and then Lily returned to bed.

"Good night, Molly," she said.

Molly yawned. "Good night," she said and they both went to sleep.

After their classes, the next day, the two girls went to Hagrid's hut for tea. Lily had been told not to comment on the smells in there, but Molly held her fingers to her nose as they entered. They followed Hagrid's gesture to sit on the old wooden chairs around an old wooden table, while Hagrid set about boiling the tea in an iron kettle on the wooden stove.

"Min'the smell, chil'ren. I' been skinnin'a few hares, for me dinner." The girls looked at each other with screwed up faces. "I di'n't get ta cleam up much 'fore yeh got ére, either – yeh know with classes an' all."

"That's okay Hagrid," Lily said, kicking Molly under the table before she had the chance to say anything, causing her to yelp with pain. Molly glared at Lily and opened her mouth to speak but Lily shushed her.

Moments later, Hagrid was carrying a tray over to where the girls sat and poured each of them a glass. "Ther ye'are me ladies," he said, then sat down and poured his own. "So ów yeh both sttlin'inta 'ogwarts?" he asked.

"Hagrid, I love it here," Lily gushed. "Its everything Mum and Dad said it would be."

"Good, good," he said. "I see yeh two 'ave become fas' frien's, min'yeh parents migh' not be too happy."

"Why?" the girls asked in unisen.

"Neér min', I' said too much. "I'll say this much, a lot o' history, between both yeh parents. Its no surprise yeh found each other."

The girls smiled at each other. They sipped their tea and laughed along with Hagrid as he reminisced with them about the days when Harry, Ron and Hermione were students at Hogwarts.

Lily wrote home to her parents that night, telling them all about tea with Hagrid and her new friend, Molly. She tied the letter to the white owl's leg and it flew out the window into the night. Molly's pigmy puff flew out the window behind the owl, with a letter of its own. Molly had also written about tea with Hagrid and her new friend at Hogwarts.

The next day a howler returned from Molly's grandmother. "MOLLY LONGBOTTEM, YOU ARE NOT TO TALK TO LILY EVER AGAIN, YOU UNDERSTAND! THE POTTERS ARE BAD NEWS, YOU HEAR ME? BAD NEWS!" The shrill voice rang through the halls making everyone stop what they were doing and stare at poor Molly. Then it tore itself into shreds and the pieces landed on the table before her.

Molly burst into tears. "I don't understand it."

"Me neither, but I'll understand if you don't want to be friends anymore," Lily said tearfully. Suddenly it felt like her world was crashing down around her.

Then Molly said, boldly, "I don't care what SHE says. You're my best friend, Lily." She wiped the tears away and smiled at her friend. Lily returned the smile. Then her own owl arrived with a letter from home. On the envelope, Hermione's handwriting said, "TO READ LATER." Lily tucked it into the pocket of her robes until bedtime.

That night she began to read the long letter to herself, until it appeared to have a lot to do with Molly's family, as well. So Lily beckoned for Molly to join her in reading the letter.

"_Dear Lily, _

_It has come to my attention that you have made friends with Molly Longbottom. Please know that this friendship should continue with my blessing. Having said that, as your father and I have discussed, we need to tell you, honestly the story about the feud between us and Molly's family. _

_It started long ago, when your father Ron Weasley and I were searching for the horcruxes, and Ron had returned home for a while. That was when your father and I began to spend more time together. Then Ron Returned and he and I resumed the relationship we always thought we wanted. During that time, I discovered I was about to give birth to you and at the time, Ron thought the he was your dad, and for a while hit was easier to let him believe it than to hurt him with the truth, but when your dad was almost killed, I'd began to feel terrible about him not knowing that he was your real father. So after the battle I told him the truth. Later we told Ron and Ginny, Molly's father. She was in love with your father at the time, and was so upset that she vowed never to speak to either of us ever again. Ron's reaction was the same and it broke your father's and my heart to lose two good friends. _

_Ginny had her own secret though. She was also about to give birth, and she married her baby's father, Neville. Ron could not move on though and sadly he died, alone, the day your father and I were married. _

_Iknow this is a lot to take in, and I am sorry that you had to be told all of this in this manner, but your father and I agreed that a secret like this would be worse than the truth, particularly when you and Molly have become such good friends. I hope that in time her parents will feel the same about letting old hurts remain where they belong in the past, before another generation suffers. Your dad and I have seen first hand, the pain that secrets can cause as well as what hatred is capable of destroying."_

Lily looked at a tearful Molly, sadly. "Do you still want to be my friend?"

"Of course I do," Molly said.

The girls continued reading. The letter went on to tell Lily about all the things that were happening at home. Her baby brother Albus was taking his first steps and James, her other brother had received an A on his first school report. All was well, as Hermione had informed her daughter. Molly crawled back into her own bed and both girls went to sleep.


	7. In Love and Quidditch

The Gryffindor crowd cheered as Lily launched into a downward dive to avoid the bludger that was soaring towards her. It followed her as she ducked and weaved in pursuit of the quaffle, and she thought for sure it was going to hit her. At the last minute, the rogue bludger was intercepted by a determined Molly Longbottom, who wacked it as far as the eye could see. With a clear view of the goals, Lily extended her arm, lined herself up to score yet another goal. As it sailed through the middle hoop the crowd erupted with cheers.

She barely had time for a mental pat on the back, when the snitch flew past her, followed closely behind by Blade Malfoy, his arms outstretched, inches from grasping it. The wind lifted his long blond hair from his neck as he dove after the snitch as it darted suddenly to the left and then dropped straight down. Not since Lily's father, had there been a seeker with the skill, which Blade was displaying and the crowd seemed to love it. Lily had to admit she was, too. In seconds he caught the snitch and was standing on his broomstick as it slowly descended to the ground. He waved it in the air and everyone screamed their approval.

Lily's heart swelled as she looked on. She only wished the handsome third year would notice, but lately, he was more interested in Molly, who was blossoming into an amazing flame haired beauty. Like her father she had grown quite tall, almost a head taller than most of the girls in their year. Lily, who was one of the shortest girls in the class, envied the way her best friend's body seemed to be filling out in all the right places, while her own body showed no sign of a womanly transformation. She wished her breasts would hurry up and grow as Molly's ample mounds had.

It seemed, Lily and Malfoy weren't the only ones who were noticing Molly. Her radient beauty was turning a lot of heads and had been since they started back at school. Yet Molly was oblivious and often asked Lily what all the fuss was about.

"They like you, Molly? I wish they'd notice me." Lily would answer.

Molly would always reply, "One day they will, don't worry. Honestly all the attention is so embarrassing."

As usual, Blade was staring in admiration at Molly, and was oblivious to my attempts at congratulating him on catching the snitch.

"Well done," Molly said to Malfoy and he blushed, while trying to cover it up by acting cocky.

Lily left them alone as he recounted, blow by blow, every moment that led up to the end of the game. If there was one thing she shared in common with any of the boys, it was a love for quidditch. Molly chatted to Blade while everyone drifted away to celebrate or commiserate depending on which team, they were supporting. Feeling a little flat, Lily decided to return to my dorm and catch up on some study.

She finished her essay on the patronus spell and was reading over her notes from potions when Molly sauntered in. "What happened to you after the game?" she asked.

"I'm a bit tired, besides I thought I should catch up on my studies." Lily shrugged her shoulders in an apathetic way , but Molly could tell her nonchalance was a mask hiding something that was bothering her.

Molly sat down on Lily's bed beside her. "I know you like Blade, Lily, and I don't want you to worry. I don't like him like that. He's just a friend."

"I know," Lily said. "But he seems to like you. I can't even get him to look sideways at me, especially when you're around."

"That's crazy," Molly said, with a nervous giggle. "I don't know what it is, but the boys are all crazy this year. Just the other day, Michael Finnigan was doodling Flora Thomas' name all over his arithmancy textbook and staring dreamily at the back of her head all lesson. Then there's Marc Flint, practically drooling over Samantha Crabbe, not like she's much to look at or anything."

"I know," Lily squealed, "They're all mental the way the just drool over the girls."

The girls talked and giggled into the early evening, before realizing that they were late for dinner. They quickly raced down to the great hall, where they anticipated the taste of the feast that was layed out before them on the long tables. The room was still decorated with red and gold flags from the afternoon's celebrations.

The Gryffindor table was buzzing with excitement, yet the Hufflepuff table was lined with glum faces. So far they were at the bottom of the school leader board and a loss in the final quidditch game ensured that they would not be in the running for the house cup. A win for the Gryffindors on the other hand, meant that they were slotted into second place behind the Slytherins, with fifty points separating them.

They joined their team mates at the end of the table, Blade eyed Molly off as she sat before him, straightening her robe.

"Hi, Blade," Lily said. But for a quick wave he didn't acknowledge the Potter girl, for he seemed to be in a trance, watching every move Molly made.

Molly and Lily giggled their way through the evening meal, Molly completely oblivious to Blade's contant watchful eye, then after dinner they retreated to their dorms.

As they changed into their night robes, Lily couldn't help but stare at Molly's body, her fine breasts were milky white and her skin seemed to glimmer in the moonlight. She stared down at her own, barely visible mounds, with disappointment.

"Molly, why do you think mine haven't grown yet?" Lily asked, blushing as the words escaped her lips.

Molly fastened her robe, as she answered, "I guess it isn't your time yet."

"Do you think it will ever be my time?" Lily pressed.

"I'm sure it will. Be patient. You'll get them and you'll probably wish you hadn't."

This confused Lily even more. How could any girl wish she didn't have them, especially Molly whose were perfect.

The girl said 'goodnight' to each other as they crawled under their covers and blew out their candles.

The next morning, as they waited for their breakfast, owls began to swarm in with the daily mail. Hedwig II and Pigwidgen, both had letters from home for the girls. Lily opened hers, to find her father's messy scrawl.

_Dear Lily, _

_Congratulations to you and the rest of your team on an excellent game. Tell Malfoy, I heard his swoop in the final moment was divine and Molly should be proud of her efforts, too. I'm sure their parents are quite proud of them both. _

_I can't wait to see you in the summer time._

_Dad._

Then there was a separate letter her mother.

_Dear Lily, _

_How is my little girl doing? I heard your game went well. How about your studies? James is psyched about joining you at Hogwarts next year and has read all of your old text books already. Little Albus is growing more every day and talking a mile a minute. They both miss you, we all do. Say hello to Molly for us, won't you, and tell her that we are looking forward to her visiting us this summer. _

_Good luck in your exams, I am sure you will do well._

_Love Mum._

Hermione wasn't the only one excited about Molly's pending visit. Lily was ecstatic that Molly's mother, Ginny had allowed her to spend two weeks there. Ginny and Hermione had begun to talk more, when they realized it was inevitable that the two girls would remain friends. Although, her mother was still carrying the hurt from losing her son and blaming the Potters for it, Ginny was beginning to soften, as the hurt seemed to become irrelevant. While, Lily was still unwelcome at the Burrow, the girls were happy enough that the Longbottoms were letting Molly spend time at Number 12 Grimmould Place.

"Hey, Blade!" Molly cried out suddenly. "What are you doing this summer?"

Blade looked startled that Molly was talking to him. He feigned a smirk and answered, "Dad's taking me to Bulgaria to visit the Krums. He's hoping Viktor will look at my technique. Apparently they're looking for a new seeker for the Cannons."

"Really? That's great!" Lily exclaimed, a little too excited. Blade gave her a strange look and Molly kicked her under the table.

"It's not that big a deal, I won't be able to play yet anyway, not with school. Hey maybe your dad should try out for it! I hear he was really good, once." Blade responded.

"Yeah, he's okay." Lily and her father had always played backyard quidditch with James and even though he was really good, Lily could tell he was past it, physically.

"He used to be great as a seeker, he outwitted my dad, so many times, from what I've heard, not that it would be difficult to out to outwit my dad." The three laughed.

Even though he was close to his father, Blade always felt he was in competition with him. Draco wanted his son to be everything he was not, where he was mean to the Muggle-borns and Half bloods, during his time at school, he tried to instill an acceptance in the boy of all who were unlike the Malfoys and respect his professors at Hogwarts, something Draco, himself never quite grasped.

Lily nodded her head in agreement with Blade. "Dad used to be really good. Mum always told me that, but with defeating Voldemort and going on with work, quidditch went by the wayside, really. I don't think he'd do it."

"Shame," Blade said. "A real shame."

As they spoke it seemed to Lily that the rest of the room disappeared and it was just her and Blade in a bubble of bliss. Lily had forgotten what it was like to really talk with Blade, as they had the previous years. For a moment his attention was completely on her. Then Molly squealed with delight, suddenly, diverting his focus back on to her.

"Mum and Dad are having another baby!" she exclaimed.

This meant that Molly's family of six would become seven. Her brother Ronald would be joining James in first year the following year. The next youngest were twin girls, Alice and Tess. Molly expressed hope that she would have another brother. In the summer time she was sure she would find out.


	8. Summer at the Potters'

At Number 12 Grimmould Place, the atmosphere was thick with excitement. The summer was flying by and the day had arrived when Molly would come to stay. Lily helped her mother to clean and prepare the house – Hermione insisted on using lengthy muggle methods for this, which involved cleaning solutions that stung their eyes with the fumes and hard scrubbing until their arms were sore.

When Hermione wasn't looking Harry cast a sneaky cleaning spell, winking at Lily as he did it. "Don't tell Mum."

"I won't." I winked back.

Finally the house was spotless by Hermione's standards and Lily flopped onto a nearby couch next to her father.

"So we are finally going to meet young Molly. Are you excited, Lily?" Harry asked.

Lily rolled her eyes over what a dag her dad was being. "Of course. I can't wait to see her again. The summers are just too long."

"I remember what that was like," Harry sighed, with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Some of my best memories were when I stayed at the Burrow with Molly's Mum and her uncle Ron and the rest of the Weasleys."

Lily knew what he meant. The Burrow would have been something of an escape haven from his dreary life with his aunt and uncle. The Weasleys had been like the family he never had, while he was at Hogwarts. That was before Lily was born, and Lily knew that the day of her birth was the day that everything changed for her parents.

"I guess now I can give Molly the sort of Hospitality the Weasleys used to give me all those years ago." He blinked and Lily suspected he was blinking back tears. He stood up and held his hand out to Lily. "Are you up for some quidditch?"

Lily nodded and Harry rounded up James and little Albus who wanted to join in and learn the game.

For the rest of the afternoon, Harry and his children ducked and weaved, shot goals and caught snitches until Molly arrived with Ginny. The game stopped when Harry noticed who had accompanied Molly to the Potters'. Her hair was the same flaming red and her eyes even though they had aged some, were still the same brown. A small bump on her belly revealed that a baby would be joining their brood, soon.

For a moment they stared at each other, a wave of anger washing over Ginny followed by a sense of sadness she thought she'd forgotten long ago. Lily could tell Harry's face was mirroring the emotions that Ginny was processing.

"I don't remember all of this being here last time." She gestured to the yard they were standing in with the makeshift goal posts erected at the far end.

"It wasn't. I guess in his time with his parents and later spending all his years in Azkaban or hiding from the Ministry, Sirius didn't really spend much time outdoors, much less play quidditch." They both thought for a moment and Ginny nodded in agreement. "Hermione cast the spell turning one of the rooms into a room of requirement, like at school. This is where Sirius' mother's quarters were."

"It seems fitting, doesn't it? A woman who caused so much pain and misery, who's room is now a place of what looks like so much joy."

"Yeah, I never thought of it that way." They were silent again.

Lily and Molly had long since left them alone to talk and Lily was settling her friend in, giving her the grand tour of the house.

"I can't believe my mum and your dad are getting along so well, considering – well, you know." Lily knew what molly was talking about.

"I didn't expect her to come with you. I'm glad she did, though. Dad was really sad earlier. I think he misses your family and the Burrow." Lily said.

The girls unpacked in silence and they sat on the bed. "So I wonder how Blade's going in Bulgaria?" Molly asked, nudging Lily.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should owl him later after dinner." Lily answered, blushing.

"Good idea," Molly agreed. "So when are you going to ask him out?"

"Me?" Lily sqeaked. "Ask HIM out? The boy barely knows I exist!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Lil. We've been friends with him for so long now, sure last term was weird, but you get along better with him than anyone."

'Except, you' Lily thought regarding her friend. It seemed she was growing more beautiful everyday and Lily was still waiflike.

"I wish I was pretty like you." Lily said instead. "He notices you, but not me. Not the way I want him too."

"Boys are stupid like." She replied. "They only see what's in front of them. They don't look past the exterior and they judge us girls by what they see. When blade talks to me he only looks at my chest. They all do. You're lucky, Lil. When they talk to you they actually pay attention to what you're saying."

"I guess." Lily thought about it and decided it somehow made sense.

"Hey I know a spell that might help them grow a bit, if want them desperately."

Lily sat up straighter, giving Molly her full attention. "Really?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait until we get back to school to use it, because the ministry will find out and you'll be expelled. You have to do it a little at a time, like once a night, but don't tell anyone I told you. I could get into so much trouble."

Lily leaned in closer and listened as Molly told her about the engorgio charm and Lily wished that time would hurry up and they would return to school so she could begin her transformation.

That night they owled Blade asking him how things were going for him that summer. Then they climbed into the big bed that Lily was to share with her friend.

They talked and giggled for hours before Molly yawned. "I am so tired." She rolled away from Lily. "Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight, Molly," Lily replied to the back of Molly's head. Within minutes she was asleep.

When Lily woke up she realized she had draped her arm over Molly's waist. She began to pull it away embarrassed, but

Molly clutched her hand. "It's okay," she mumbled, holding Lily's hand on her waist.

Stunned, she left her hand there and absent mindedly she began to tickle her friend's stomach, lightly with her fingers. She wondered if she dared move her hand upwards. Not having any of her own she wondered what they felt like. She inched her hand slowly towards Molly's breast and lightly traced it through her the material of her night robe. It felt soft and cushiony under her fingers. Then part of them hardened, poking her hand. This made Lily even more curious. She inched her hand under Molly's robe and traced the skin up to the raised nipple.

Molly turned to face her and with her own fingers guided Lily's chin up wards to face her. Their lips met and Lily was embarrassed to admit to herself how good it felt. Molly's hand traveled under Lily's night robe to explore the tiny bumps that were Lily's breasts. Lily's nipples tingled as they grew hard. They remained in each other's arms until sleep took over once again.

In the morning, neither of them spoke of their experience the night before. In fact all summer, they remained silent about it. Each night they found themselves wrapped in each other's arms. Wrong as they thought it was, they couldn't ignore how good it felt.

Blades letter arrived by owl a week later and the girls were excited to read how Viktor Krum had been rather impressed with the skill Blade demonstrated on the quidditch pitch and how the Malfoys were drawing up a contract with Krum to draught Blade as Seeker for the Cannons. The girls squealed with delight as they read on. Blade had extended an invitation to the girls to watch his first game.

"Can we go?" Lily asked her father.

Harry who had never adjusted to the idea of his daughter's friendship with a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had always been a rival on the quidditch pitch as well as in the war. Draco was being groomed by his father and Voldemort as a Deatheater, but the war had opened Draco's eyes up to the pain that he was helping to inflict on the wizarding world.

After the war there was an unspoken truce between Harry and Draco, but he was still shocked that a Malfoy had been placed in Gryffindor, a first for any Malfoy and was now friends with his own child. Somehow it made the war worthwhile to see a union of sorts between the two families.

"I guess we're due for a family vacation," Harry said and Hermione agreed. Molly owled her mother that night asking for permission to go along with the Potter's to Bulgaria.

An owl returned the next day, from Ginny permitting Molly to go with the Potters to stay with the Krums. He would be the first fourth year to play quidditch professionally and girls couldn't wait to see their friend play for their favourite team.


	9. Fourth Year

On Platform 9 ¾, Lily and Molly said goodbye to their parents and boarded the Hogwarts Express. The last week of Summer had been wonderful, staying with the Krums with Blade and his family.

For Lily's parents it had been an old Hogwarts reunion setting off a roller coaster of emotions for all. Although the rivalry between Harry and Draco had long been put to rest, the awkwardness remained. In addition to facing and old bully, in Draco, Hermione was face to face with an old fourth year flame, who seemed to hold a candle for "his Her-mee-own". Hermione had made it quite clear that she was happy with Harry.

The Potters did enjoy catching up with Luna, who had been a loyal member of the DA at school. The sole heir of the somewhat kooky magazine, the Quibbler, Luna's entrepreneur role had done nothing to quench her thirst for all things weird. Luna had always been everything Hermione was not, yet Hermione found comfort in catching up with Luna and she was a valuable escape from the awkwardness of Viktor's attention and Pansy Parkinson-Krum's sneers. Draco had been friendly towards her, far removed from the Draco who berated her at school, yet still Hermione could not put away the past hurts he had caused her.

Lily, Molly and Blade enjoyed the summer together, playing backyard quidditch, sight seeing and hanging out together. The girls were awestruck as they watched Blade on the Quidditch pitch, darting here and there, and skillfully dodging bludgers before catching the snitch. Blade had won the match for the cannons and his supporters couldn't have shown more pride.

Blade and Lily had begun to talk more then they had recently, sharing secret hopes for the future. A few times Lily had attempted to ask Blade out, but somehow her courage deserted her every time.

The summer had ended with Hermione revealing that Ginny would not be the only one having another baby that she too was expecting. Harry was ecstatic and Lily leapt for joy, hoping that she would finally have a sister of her own.

Now that they were heading back to school, Lily couldn't wait to try out the spell Molly had told her about. She hoped that it would make her grow how she wanted and finally get Blade to notice her.

That was the year, Teddy Lupin would become Head boy and Fae Woods would be picked as head girl. Teddy and Molly's cousin Victoire were still going strong and James Potter and Ronald Longbottom were starting in starting in first year.

Lily, Molly, James, Ronald and Blade found a compartment and settled in. James was fishing around in his pocket for wizard money to buy sweets, while Ronald was busy showing Blade a new spell he had learned. It was a pre first year level spell, which Blade already knew, yet with a patient smile he encouraged the young red haired boy praising him when he succeeded with much skill in turning a small rock into a frog. It sprung to life and hopped through the open door into the main carriage, while children screamed and leapt into the air and onto seats to dodge it.

Finally Florence Finnigan a third year Hufflepuff froze with a "stupefy", scooped it up and handed it back to a stunned Ronald. "Thanks," he squeaked before returning to his compartment, where James was sorting through the mountain of sweets he'd just bought for a nose-bleed nougat. He found one, opened it and popped it into his mouth, then when he found a second he handed it to Ronald, who declined.

"My uncle makes those, I know what they do," he said.

"But their so much fun," James pressed.

"I'll pass. What else have you got there?" The two first year boys hoed into sweets, whiletheir sisters huddled together with a copy of the latest Girlwitch magazine and busied themselves with a quiz. Blade rolled his eyes as he looked on. Growing bored he found his Muggle studies textbook and began to read.

That night Lily dragged Molly to the deserted girls' bathroom to try out the spell. She pointed at her chest and uttered the incantation. At first nothing was happening and she wondered if she had done it right, but a half a minute later, she felt a tingle in her breasts and they began to grow.

"Molly, it's working!" Lily bashed open the door of the cupical and burst out where Molly stood.

"Can you see them?" Her tiny lumps had expanded only slightly before they ceased growing, yet the difference flattered Lily.

Molly nodded in approval. "They look really good, but don't do any more today, okay?"

The left the bathroom and walked briskly back to their dorm. "Goodnight, Blade," they said in unisen as they passed through the common room. Blade looked up from his Quidditch through the Ages book and did a double take as he caught a glimps of Lily. There was something different about her, that night and he couldn't figure out what it was. Her little white singlet was a little tighter than he remembered it. As she turned back to wiggle her fingers in a wave, Blade couldn't help but admire the way it fit snugly across her chest. Suddenly Lily Potter was "hot"! Of course he always thought she was pretty, but that night she sparked something more in Blade.

"Wait, she's my best friend! This is crazy!" he thought to himself and went back to his book.

In their dorm Lily squealed. "Did you see the look on Blade's face?" she asked, shaking her friend.

"I think he noticed," Molly said excited. Blade wasn't the only one who liked that change that had taken place in Lily. Molly tried to hide how attractive she thought Lily was becoming, and hoped that her entranced stare at Lily's new breasts was going unnoticed. Feeling embarrassed, she snapped herself out of it and hurriedly climbed into bed. "Goodnight, Lil." She blew out her candle and turned away from the direction of her friend's bed. Lily crawled into her bed, blew out her own candle and was soon fast asleep.

Lily couldn't help enjoying the attention that boys were suddenly paying her, especially Blade, who made sure he was the first to scramble into a seat beside her in class. As the weeks went by Lily's breasts became subtly larger and fuller, until Molly advised her that they were ample. Lily's school blouses were beginning to fit a little more snugly, leaving little to the imagination.

Secretly Molly was growing more and more attracted to her friend, but tried desperately to hide it. Blade meanwhile made no effort to hide his own growing attraction to Lily. This pleased Lily, especially when he asked her to accompany him to Hogsmeade.

Sipping butter-beer in the Three Broomsticks, they sat awkwardly in silence. Finally Lily asked, "When to play for the Cannons again?"

"In a few weeks," he said. Then he launched into a tale about his new team mates, before asking, "How's the new seeker going?"

"Ronald is doing well," Lily answered. "He's no Blade Malfoy, but he's not bad." Blade blushed, making Lily's awkwardness return. They left the Three Broomsticks and wondered around Hogsmeade looking in shop windows. As they passed a new robe shop, Lily felt Blade's hand brush against hers. She took his hand and they continued hand in hand down the street, before finding themselves back on Hogwarts grounds.

"I really like you, Lily," Blade blurted out as they stood on the edge of the forbidden forest.

"I like you too. You're a good friend." Lily responded.

"What I mean is this." He stepped closer and kissed her fully on the lips.

The sensations were amazing as they eased into the kiss, their tongues connecting. Blames arms were wrapped around Lily let her own arms snake around his narrow waist. The wind blew behind Blade blowing his robe so it shielded them from view of anyone passing by. His fingers traced her back until they found their way to her behind. Her satin cargo pants fell smoothly over her backside and Blade like the way they felt under his touch. His other hand began to travel upwards, catching on the material of her tight knit polo so that it accidently lifted to expose her midriff. The cool breeze added to the electric excitement Lily felt when his hand rested on her tingling breast. She shivered and thinking she was cold, blade wrapped his robe around her, then they continued to explore.

Molly was wondering the grounds when she spotted the two of them locked in a heated embrace. She stopped to watch as Blade wrapped her in his cloak and she could only imagine what was going on underneath. Then they parted and walked hand in hand across the grass. Molly thought Lily looked amazing in her polo and sating cargo pants combo, her face glowing radiance and her hair sailing behind her in the wind.

"Why am I feeling this way?" she wondered. Lily was supposed to be her friend and nothing more, so why was she suddenly so attracted to her? She knew they had grown closer that summer, when she stayed with the Potters and even though they never spoke of their kisses they shared, Molly always felt a desire to take Lily in her arms and kiss her, just as she was feeling at that moment.

As the romance between Blade and Lily blossomed, Molly felt more and more confused and alone. A lot of Lily's spare time was spent with Blade, while Molly spent her moping around the common room alone.

As their fourth year progressed through the winter months, Molly began to feel more and more alone. Boys tried to talk to Molly, but soon gave up when she pushed them all away. Then after Christmas, a new girl arrived and was sorted into Gryffindor. Katie Newell was a transfer student from a school of Witchcraft in Ohio. Molly was assigned to show her around the school and help her settle in.

Katie was a funny girl who managed to make Molly laugh with all her one liners. She was short with long blond hair and thick reading glasses. Molly couldn't help but think she was really quite pretty. On her first weekend at Hogwarts, they were lounging around in the Gryffindor common room, when Katie asked, "So what is there to do around here?"

"Well," Molly said. "I have Quidditch practice later, if you want to come and watch. Also there is Hogsmeade. On Sunday's we get to leave the schoold grounds so we go there to buy sweets and clothes and stuff. I must take you to the Three Broomsticks. Their Butter-beer is divine."

"You're allowed to drink beer?" Katie was wide eyed as she listened.

"Oh, butter-beer isn't real beer." Molly giggled.

"Oh." Katie exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Also, my friend Lily Potter and I like to visit Hagrid on the weekends. He's the school Game keeper and he lives in a little hut on the grounds."

"You're friends with Lily Potter? That's the daughter of the famous Harry Potter, isn't it?" Katie was excited.

"You know about Harry?" Molly asked the new girl.

"Everyone does, don't they? His name is famous in the states, because of his victory over Voldemort."

"Yeah, well Lily is his daughter. She's my best friend, well she was until she started spending all her time with Blade Malfoy. Now I hardly see her," Molly moaned.

"Blade Malfoy! Isn't his family a bunch of Death eaters?" Katie asked, stunned.

"Well his father and grandfather were but his father turned good. It's a long story, really." Molly answered.

At that moment Lily and Blade appeared in the common room. "Hey, guys," Lily said and Blade gave a quick wave. " How are you settling in, Katie?" she asked the new girl.

"Fine. It's a lovely school, so far. There's so much history here, it's fascinating." Katie gestured at the walls.

The two best friends stared at each other for a moment, before Molly asked, "What are you guys doing today?"

Lily answered, "Blade and I are going to picnic in the grounds, you two are welcome to join us, if you like."

"It's okay," Molly said. "You two would probably rather be alone, and I've got some study to do."

"Yeah and I'm going to do some reading and get up to speed with where everyone is at in their schoolwork."

"Cool, I can show you the library."

The happy couple left the two girls in the common room, chattering about spells they were learning and potions they would need to know by the end of semester.

"Lily's been really strange, lately have you two been fighting?" Blade asked.

Lily answered, "No, we've been okay. I guess she might be feeling a little left out lately. We haven't seen much of her lately."

Blade thought for a moment and a wave of guilt washed over him. "We should probably spend more time with her, again."

Lily agreed. Then Blade took his girl by the hand and led her out of the building, across the grounds to the shrieking shack. Lily was surprised she didn't know it existed.

"How did you know about this, Blade?" she asked.

"James was carrying this map and I followed him up here one day."

Lily knew what map it was. Her father had shown them the Marauder's map which belonged to his father. "James must have swiped it from Dad. I will kill him!"

"Shh!" Blade placed a finger on her lips. Then he leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him back and as they stood in the privacy of the shack they began to explore each other. Blade fumbled with the buttons on Lily's blouse, before opening it to reveal a blue satin bra. He trickled his fingers over the cup of it, lightly and traced the lining of it to her other breast. He liked the way they looked, but even more he liked they way they felt beneath his touch. Then he found the clasp at the middle if her chest and undid it. "Lily…" he moaned as his hands connected with the skin. Lily's own hands was tracing Blade's spine with her nails. She moaned as she felt his hand leave her chest and creep up her leg beneath her floral crepe skirt until he found her panties. He like the feel of what the satin was concealing. As he slipped a finger underneath, but Lily placed her hand on this.

Fighting all the desire that screamed inside of her Lily moaned, "Stop."

"What?" Blade asked, dazed.

"We can't." Lily said. He pulled his hand out and held her waist. Lily looked down at the food they had packed. "We should really eat that."

"Yes, we should," Blade agreed, trying to hide the disappointment he was feeling.

"What had happened?" he wondered to himself. They were going along fine. He was enjoying himself and Lily seemed to be enjoying herself. "So what changed?" he thought.

They ate together in silence.


	10. Truth

Lily couldn't understand why, after liking Blade for so long, she wasn't overly happy to be with him. As much as she tried to progress with Blade on an intimate level, each futile attempt at taking their relationship to the next level, left Lily more confused and looking for ways to escape. She missed Molly, who seemed to be drifting away from her as the end of fourth year approached. Lily wondered if it was the guilt that Lily and Blade had excluded her somewhat as the opted to spend their free time alone, or if there was more to it.

She watched as Molly and the new girl, Katie grew closer, with a pang of regret. Everyone in fourth year, had worked out that Katie was more interested in girls than boys, and Molly's rejection of any attention from the boys was feeding the Hogwarts rumour mill, sparking questions concerning which way Molly was swinging.

Lily wondered herself, what was going on with Molly, especially after seeing her and Katie together in the Gryffindor Common room. Molly was laying on a loveseat, resting her head on Katie's lap, while Katie stroked her silky red hair. They both looked content, sitting together by the fire, and while other students shot passing remarks at the two, Lily merely shrugged her shoulders and headed for the dorm, to bed.

Later, Molly had crawled into the bed, beside Lily's bed. She'd sighed as she lay beneath the covers. Still awake in her own bed, with a million questions running through her mind, Lily spoke to her old friend.

"Molly, Do you like Katie?" she asked her friend.

"Sure, she's a good friend." It was clear Molly didn't know what Lily was trying to ask. So she tried to clarify for her friend.

"It's just that the others have been talking about you two, saying you like each other like Blade and I feel about each other." Lily explained.

Molly turned to face Lily. Molly was glad it was too dark for Lily to see her blush. "Um, I never really thought of that." Molly thought for a minute, mentally reliving the moments she and Katie had spent together. She liked the way she felt around Katie, comfortable with herself, but there was still the void she felt when she thought about the times she spent with Lily, though she would never tell Lily that.

Eager to change the subject she asked, "So how are you and Blade going?"

"Okay, I guess." Lily responded, surprising Molly, who thought they looked so solid.

"Don't you like him anymore?" Molly asked.

"It's not that. He's an amazing guy and there's so much I never knew about him. He's really smart and funny, but most of all really wise for someone our age." Lily rambled, but Molly could tell, Lily was leaving something out.

"But?" Molly asked.

"Well, I don't know." Lily said. "I love him, well I think I love him and I'll always care for him, but –." Lily didn't know how to word what she was feeling, because she didn't know what what it was she was feeling. "I feel like there's something missing."

Molly was shocked. She could hear Lily begin to sob and before she could stop herself, she rose from her bed and climbed in beside her friend to comfort her.

"Lil, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I always thought you and Blade preferred to be alone, together." Molly whispered, taking her friend's hand in hers. Lily liked the way it felt and realized how she missed her friend.

"I always thought you were mad at me," Lily sobbed. "And then Katie came along and I thought I had been replaced."

"No one could ever replace you, Lil." Molly squeezed her hand and then realized she might have said too much. "You're my best friend."

Before she could stop herself, Molly wiped away the tears that shimmered in the moonlight. Her thumb on Lily's face felt magical as it glided across her cheek, brushing an ebony curl away from her eye. Swept up in the beautiful feelings that filled her body, Lily found herself shifting closer to molly so that their faces were inches apart.

Lily wrapped her arm around Molly's waist as their lips met. As Lily traced the contour of Molly's body, she felt her friend's fingers lightly touching her skin as they traveled down to the satin material covering her breasts. It felt different to the way she felt when Blade had touched her there, the sensations somewhat stronger, her desire was reaching new heights, unlike anything she felt for Blade. Lily reached under her friend's robe, sending Molly the signal that it was okay to do the same.

Under the blanket, they explored each other's flesh. Usually she flinched when Blade tried to touch her most intimate parts and would push his hand away, but with Molly it somehow felt right.

"I want to be with you, Lil," Molly sighed. "Let me be with you."

Lily nodded. She wanted nothing more, than to be close with her friend. Soon they fell asleep together, and didn't wake until morning. They stared into each others eyes as the sun rose. It was Sunday and Lliy remember that she and Blade had made plans to go into Hogsmeade. A wave of guilt washed over her. What would she tell Bade? She didn't want to break his heart, but lying to him seemed like a worse option.

"_Your dad and I have seen first hand, the pain that secrets can cause…" _was what her mother had written all those years before. Was history repeating? That Lily wasn't sure of, but she wished there was a way around hurting Blade with the truth. If only there was a spell, which could make Blade fall out of love with her, but the rational side she had inherited from her mother pushed the idea away, knowing that was not the answer.

Lily hadn't realized that the connection between herself and Molly was strong enough that Molly knew what was going through her mind. "It's okay Lil," Molly whispered. "Take all the time you need, to figure things out. I'll wait."

"I know what I want, Molly." Lily said. "I want to be with you. It feels right to me. It's Blade I'm worried about."

"I know." Molly kissed her friend lightly on the lips before rising out of the bed to dress. Seconds later, Katie burst in and flopped onto Molly's bed.

"What are we doing, today?" she asked Molly.

Molly shrugged. "I don't know. I really should study." The end of year exams were a week away, and Molly knew it was a perfect excuse to avoid Katie, knowing the extent of Katie's interest in her. She knew she needed to distance herself, for it was Lily she wanted to be with, not Katie.

"Okay." Katie thought for a moment. She didn't budge from her position on the bed. "I guess I should study, too. Hey we can go to the library together." Lily pitied her poor friend, who she knew wanted to keep away from Katie awhile.

"What I mean, Katie," Molly said, choosing her words carefully, "Is I need to be alone, you know, to concentrate."

Looking, and probably feeling, dejected, Katie rose to her feet. "Okay, that's probably a good idea," she said and left the room.

"You should tell her the truth, soon, too," Lily suggested. Molly nodded.

That day, when she met with Blade, Lily knew she had to tell him sooner rather than later. He greeted her with a kiss, which made her stomach churn with disgust. Lily pushed the feelings away. He took her hand and she held it limply as they walked into town.

"Are you okay?" Blade asked, his eyes scanning over her blank expression.

She nodded, vaguely. "I'm fine," she lied.

They found a booth at the Three Broomsticks and settled in. A young squib arrived to take their order and Blade paid for two butterbeers. When she went away to retrieve them, Blade took Lily's hand in his. "My Dad owled me back this morning with some good news."

"Really?" Lily asked. "What about?"

"He said it's okay if you stay with us for a week."

"Oh." Lily's heart sank. She knew it all had to stop. She needed to tell him the truth. "Blade, I need to tell you something."


	11. Moving On

The pain of the truth was too much for Blade. He loved Lily with all of his heart and envisioned them being together for a long time, with the possibility of marriage when they finished school. It was worse that not only did he lose his girl, but he lost two best friends, for he remembered the three of them being inseparable since their first year. Thoughts of how could he have not seen this coming, and what had he done wrong all plagued his head. The day Lily told him the truth about her feelings for Molly had started out the best, but then turned into the worst. It had been like a slap in the face that had left him so stunned he couldn't speak. He merely stood up from the table they shared and walked out of the Three Broomsticks. He did not stop until he reached his dorm.

Lily had cried as she watched him leave. Guilt washed over her for the extent at which she had hurt her friend. She met with Molly in the library and through tears told her what had happened with Blade. They held onto each other as Lily wept. Molly had kissed the tears away and in the privacy of the darkest corner of the library they sought solace in each other's caresses.

Blade finished out fourth year at Hogwarts, before transferring to Durmstrang, for the remainder of his schooling. The Cannons traded him to a Bulgarian team, when Blade expressed his wish to finish his schooling in Bulgaria.

Before the beginning of fifth year, Lily received a letter. She had been picked as one of Gryffindor's two fifth year prefects. She had squealed with excitement, while her parents and brothers and sisters gathered around her Proud that a Potter would once again be a school leader.

Harry recounted his parents' histories as Head boy and girl at Hogwarts and how he had missed his chance because of the stress of defeating voldemort. Hermione and Molly's uncle Ron had been chosen to represent Gryffindor. Yet leaving at the end of sixth year to seek out and defeat Voldemort meant that Ron and Hermione missed out on the chance to be head boy and girl.

"We're so proud of you, Lily." Hermione said.

Even Molly was happy for her friend. She often told Lily she hoped they wouldn't pick Molly. She struggled with her schoolwork and the added responsibilities would be too much for her. The fifth year meant that they would have to sit their OWL examinations. The results, they both knew, would have a direct effect on the subjects they chose for their NEWTs. Molly knew she wanted to be a healer, while Lily hoped that she would become an Auror. Both girls would have to study hard to ensure their grades met the requirements for the subjects they needed to take.

Their relationship was growing stronger, although they hadn't been ready to tell their parents yet. Molly stayed with Lily's family for the final two weeks of their Summer break. Through the day they acted casually around Lily's family to avoid suspicion, refraining from touching or hugging each other in any suggestive way, but when night came and they were tucked in Lily's bed, they enjoyed the warmth of each other's embrace. When they held each other it felt right. They missed each other when the Summer began and had to spend the first weeks of it apart, but in Lily's bed, they made up for the time they spent away from each other. Lily wondered could it be possible that Molly's breasts had grown more since she'd seen her last. They felt larger when she caressed Molly under her night robeShe like how they felt, with the nipples raised meeting Lily's touch. Lily, in spite of ceasing use of the enlarging spell, was still the same still had not grown since her last effort. Molly seemed to love them anyway, just the way they were, so Lily too grew to accept them.

The Potter family had expanded when little Sirius was born into the family. Now three months old, he cooed and giggled his way into the heart of his older sister, Just as little Dora had made an impact on the Longbottoms. Molly chatted about her new sister, while tickling Sirius'tiny woolen socked feet. He smiled up at her happily while Lily looked on. Tearing the girls away from the new addition to Potter family proved difficult when inevitably the girls went back to school. Lily knew that when she returned for Christmas, Sirius would have grown so much and would almost be walking.

"Keep me updated all the time," she said to her mother as they stood and watched the school train roll in.

"We will," said Hermione. "You just concentrate on your studies and we'll see you at Christmas."

They stood at the station and hugged, while Molly hugged her own parents goodbye. When the girls boarded the train and found a compartment, they watched through the window as their mothers nursed each other's babies and compared births. The whistle sounded and both mothers looked up and began to wave. Albus stood beside his mother and stared longingly at the train. He knew that the following year would be his turn to board the train for the first time and join his brother and sister at Hogwarts, but for Al, that following year was just too far away.

However two new Longbottoms would join the group going to Hogwarts for the first time. Tess and Alice chattered excitedly about what they would expect in their first year. Ronald and James decided to fill the younger girls in on what they didn't know, much of their advice was about the scary aspects of Hogwarts, such as Filch and what he would do if he was to catch them in the forbidden forest or the out of bounds areas of the school castle. Secretly Lily and Molly sat holding hands as they watched their siblings chatter amongst themselves.

"You know I haven't seen Blade at all this morning have you?" Molly asked.

Lily shook her head. "Me neither." It wasn't until Katie burst in on them that they found out where Blade Malfoy was.

"Guess what!" she had exclaimed. "Blade's transferred to Durmstrang!"

"What?" Both girls exclaimed.

"Heard it from Crystal Thomas who apparently heard it from Florence Finnegan who said apparently the Slytherins are all talking about it. Apparently their all green with envy."

"That's because they all think their too good for Hogwarts," Ronald piped up. He and Blade had always got along, and Ronald looked up to him. It angered him to find out that he had left.

"Does anyone know why?" asked Lily. She had her suspicions about it, but didn't want to say anything.

"He got traded from what I hear. The cannons traded him off to so team in Bulgaria."

"Awesome!" the boys cried.

"You know what that means, Ron," James said. "The gryffindors will be looking for a new seeker!"

"No they're not. I'm seeker now. I have been since Blade joined the Cannons," Ron explained, but the looks on his sister's face sparked doubt. "I am, aren't I?"

"Ron, we put you there temporarily, because we didn't have time to hold try outs and we knew you could play. This year, though we have to hold try outs and unfortunately you have to try out with everyone else." Molly explained gently.

"That's a croc!"Ron shouted. "So now I have to try out for the position I'm already playing!"

"Are you going to try out?" Lily asked James.

"Of course I am!" James exclaimed. "What about you, Ron?"

Ron shrugged, "I guess."

"Hey we should try out, too," the twins cried.

"Girls don't play quidditch," Ron said.

"Hey, what are we?" Lily exclaimed gesturing to herself and Molly.

"Okay, but they don't make good seekers." Ron said.

"Mum was, well for a while." Alice was remembering a story Ginny once told them about the short term when she filled in for Harry as a seeker, much to her brother's surprise and distaste.

"Yeah you'll see when we whip your butts at tryouts," said Tess backing her sister up.


	12. Tryouts

While Ronald Longbottom and James Potter had become somewhat friends in their first year, there was a rivalry between them as the two best students in their year. Ronald had inherited his father's knowledge and love for Herbology, while Defense Against the Dark Arts was James'favourite and best subject. Yet they were neck and neck in the academic rankings.

When Ron took the spot on the quidditch team in first year, James had been mad, why hadn't he been asked to replace Blade Malfoy? Was he not good enough? Was Ron a better player? Did James simply go unnoticed? How was it that Ron had scored a place on that team, without trying out? These questions had circled his brain and driven a wedge between the two boys. They boys who had so much in common were so much at odds with each other that they spent most of their first year competing against each other.

This year, James was determined to not only have a shot at becoming Gryffindor's new seeker, but to completely blow everyone else out of the water at tryouts, especially Ron. He didn't count on Ron's twin younger sisters trying out, and even James admitted, they were good.

He watched the two girls on the quidditch pitch each releasing the golden snitch and timing the other to catch it. The way they darted and weaved on those brooms it was hard to believe they were only first years.

James recalled his first flying lesson, when he had trouble commanding the broom to even levitate and lift into his hand. Each time he shouted "UP!" and each time the standard school issue Nimbus 2000 would remain lifeless on the grass, almost mocking him. While the others were levitating on their broom, James had finally managed to summon his broom and grasp it in his hands. Eventually he learned to fly on his broom and at first very shakily, not at all like his father's quick mastery of a broom. That summer he practiced on his Firebolt 500 until he was flying no worse than Blade Malfoy.

The girls that were practicing in front of him looked as though they had been flying since they were tots. Tess darted off after the snitch, while Alice waited on the ground for her sister's return. The snitch shot through the hoop and was careening towards McGonagall's window and Tess was inches behind it. Just as it was about to hit, Tess extended her arm and grasped it between her fingers and shot towards the ground with it in hand.

"Beat that!" She challenged her sister as she flew into landing and handed the snitch over.

"Watch me," Alice said as she took off after the snitch. It remained low to the ground and hovering inches off of the ground, Alice followed closely behind it. Then suddenly it darted straight up, and still Alice remain hot in its pursuit. Just as it had darted straight up, it dropped down and Alice Zoomed after it until she was but inches from smashing into the ground then the snitch darted to the right. Still Alice was inching closer to it. It darted inches higher and Alice climbed onto her broom to reach it. She extended her arm and finally she caught the snitch.

"Impressed?" she asked her sister when she dismounted.

"Suitably," Tess answered. "Hey we have an audience!"

Alice looked where Tess was pointing straight at James. James blushed when he saw he'd been caught. "Hi James," they said in unison. He waved.

The girls packed the snitch away and strode towards James. "That was some pretty good flying," he said.

"Thanks," they both said.

"Have you been doing that long?" he asked them.

"A little bit over summer," answered Tess.

"We nicked our brother and sister's broom and played around in the yard," added Alice.

They chattered all the way back to the common room, where Lily and Molly were seated on the love seat. "Were they holding hands?" thought James, but then shook the thought away. "Ridiculous!" he muttered, then said goodbye to the Longbottom twins.

The twins had seen their sister and her best friend holding hands as well. Tess leaned over and whispered, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" in Alice's ear.

Alice giggled, "yes!"

They both giggled again causing the lovebirds to take notice of their audience. Instantly they withdrew their hands from each other, both blushing.

"You two were just holding hands!" Alice said boldly, but then Tess whacked her for being so bold. "OW!" She glared at her sister.

"Its nothing," Molly said, scowling.

"Yeah, she was just telling me a secret," Lily said, gesturing to Molly.

"Whatever," the twins said and walked to their dorm in a huff.

"First years…" Molly muttered." Then she took Lily's hand in hers again. "Hey I'll tell you a secret," Molly leaned in close to Lily.

"What?" Lily asked, as she could feel Molly's lips brush her ear.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to give you one of these." Then molly's lips met Lily's cheek and Lily giggled.

"They're adjusting quite well for first years, aren't they, Molly," Lily suggested gesturing towards the Twin's dorm.

"They're okay," Molly agreed. "They they're lucky. They have each other."

"That's true." Lily thought back to her own first weeks at Hogwarts.

The memory of daunting lessons in enormous classrooms and terrifying teachers, but there was one teacher they both loved. Hagrid taught them Care of Magical Creatures, right up until the beginning of fourth year. Then without explanation, he shut himself away in his hut and died. Not since the death of Albus Dumbledore, had Hogwarts exuded such an air of sadness which swept over all of the students and staff alike.

Lily remembered that first week as they shared tea with the long time family friend, and Hagrid had so many stories to share with them about each of their parents' school years. Without Hagrid and without each other, Lily doubted they would have made it through first year unscathed. In spite of the rivalry between the two sets of parents, the girls' friendship had been the bond that kept them from wanting to give up and return home when things got tough. When Hagrid died, the girls had leaned on each other and held on to the memories they shared of him. With the heavy emotion from Hagrid's death and Blade Malfoy getting signed with the Cannons, and a game only days away, there was no time left for tryouts, so Ron, who was the only one anyone could think of who was good enough, had joined the team.

Lily didn't know what she would have done if she didn't have Molly and Molly felt the same about Lily. Molly knew the twins were lucky because everything they went through they experienced together and could help each other through it. The only problem was there was only one seeker the Gryffindor team was looking for and with James and Ron also trying out, disappointment was unavoidable.

The following week, they held the tryouts and besides the Longbottoms and James Potter, there were two more hopefuls, both of which were complete klutzes who could barely stay on their brooms let alone chase and catch a snitch without nearly killing themselves.

The only way to separate the girls, James and Ron was to put them through drills until only one was standing. Eventually only Ron and Tess were left battling it out for a spot on the team. The others watched as Brother and sister tried everything to outwit, out run, out fly and outdo each other overall. But finally after Ron almost collapsed off of his broom, just missing the snitch, it was decided that Tess would be Gryffindor's newest seeker, much to the disgust of Ron, who anticipated the flack he would get from his peers for coming second to a girl, much less his sister. Proud of her sister Alice cheered Tess on as the dived for the snitch and caught it with one hand.

Ron muttered a quick goodbye and disappeared in a huff, witch James following closely behind. Lily felt bad for him, being so close, especially when he'd played so well the year before, but this year, they knew they would be unstoppable with a good seeker as Tess was turning out to be.


	13. A Love Note

I finally found the inspiration to renew this fic! I hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

Tess was elated. She had made the quidditch team. She couldn't wait to owl her parents to tell them. Her brother Ron, was so sure that he was going to make it, but she beat him fair and square. She had even beaten James Potter, the son of the greatest Gryffindor Seeker ever. He would have been the third generation of Potters to be a seeker on the Quidditch team. Perhaps that was why he was so deflated as he walked off the pitch. Tess wanted badly to make the team, but perhaps not as much as James. Instantly she began to feel guilty.

Alice was chattering in her sister's ear, but Tess hadn't heard a word she said. The was watching the doorway, that James had dissappeared through.

"He'll be okay," Lily said in her best effort to console her. "In a week, he'll have completely moved on and getting up to some kind of mischief.

Tess sighed. She hoped Lily was right, but a week later, James was still gloomy, in spite of Ron's best efforts to cheer him up. The latest Weazley invention, a farting pygmepuff, that George had sent him was quite the object of amusement – for everyone but James. As far as he was concerned, it might have been just a smelly old sock for all the attention he paid to it and it's owner.

"Merlin! What is that awful smell?" Tess exclaimed, blocking her nose.

Ron held up his prize possession. "Uncle George sent it to me."

"Gross!" She scoffed. It was then she spied James in his sorry state.

"Hey, Potter. Are you alright?" She asked squeaing himself on to the seat next to him.

"Fine," he muttered, staring into his breakfast as if he was about to murder it.

"James, I know you were hoping you would get on the team. I didn't know things would turn out this way." She whispered. Luckily Ron and everyone else around them were oblivios, too wrapped up in the pygmepuff to care, but James turning red, from embarrassment or anger she didn't know.

"Look, I said I was fine, so just leave me alone!" he shouted, standing abruptly and almost tipping his breakfast on Tess, who concluded that he was more angry than embarrassed. He stormed out of the Great Hall and no one saw him again that day.

Tess, however was blinking back tears, glad to know that no one had noticed, but someone had.

The quiet Gryffindor boy at the end of the table watched Tess intencely. Regulus Riddle was the class loner. Being the only son of the worst witch and wizard everlived caused him to be ostaracised from his peers. He didn't blame them at all. His father, Tom and mother Bellatrix had been instrumental in the killing many witches and wizards, just for being different to them. His parents were bloodsnobs as he liked to think of them and they had paid a great price for it.

Left to live with his Aunt Andromeder, he had learned of the horror his parents had put everyone through. When his name was called out and the hat as placed on his head, the others had distanced themselves from the boy and Regulus knew that it was because many of them had lost loved ones at the hands of his parents. He was just two years old when Harry had killed Tom Riddle and Bellatrix had suffered the same fate at the hands of Molly Weazley.

There was something about the granddaughter of that very woman who had made Regulus and orphan and the boy was somewhat fascinated with her.

But she was only a first year, while he was in his N.E.W.T. year. In seven years he had gotten used to being a loner among his peers and believed he deserved it. Being the product of evil, he believed that there was bound to be evil in him, especially since he had been made a horcrux that his father had kept secret from the world. Aunt Andromeder was the only one alive that knew and to protect the boy she vowed never to tell.

He watched Tess as she ate her breakfast in silence. Feelings were stiring inside him that he didn't comprehend. Was he feeling love? No, he thought to himself. He loved his aunt very much and this was nothing like that. All he knew was that he wanted to hold the girl in his arms, comfort her and protect her, but she didn't even know he existed.

Before he could stop himself, he dug out a piece of parchment from his robe. He like to write alot so he always had some to spare. With his wand, he transformed his spoon into a quill and began to write. When he was finished, he floated the letter up the table to Tess, who at first hadn't noticed it, but Ron had. "Bleh!" he said, picking it up between his fingers and opening it up. "Voldemort's Spawn just sent you a note, Tess."

"Who?" she asked, snatching the letter off her brother.

" Regulus Riddle." Ron spat in disgust.

Tess opened the letter, curious as to what was in it.

_Dear Tess,_

_You may not know me but you probably do. You probably will look at this and want to heave and I don't blame you.I think I like you and I want to get to know you. Will you meet me in the library during lunch?_

_Sincerely Regulus._

Tess folded the letter up and stuffed it in her robe.

Without a word, she stood and left the group, having barely touched her breakfast. All thoughts of James Potter had flown out the window and were replaced with thoughts of the boy who had sent her the note.

He was considerably older than she and Tess wondered what it was about her that he was so interested in. She had never thought about boys in that way before.

Something was telling her though, that this boy needed someone and for some reason he had chosen her. In spite of Ron's warnings about him being the son of killers and would probably turn out like one as well, Tess was drawn to the library that lunch hour.

When she got there, Regulus was already there. He was leaning against a bookcase and his face wore a faraway expression. In his hands he held a single red rose, which he was starig at intencely.

Tess suddenly was feeling ver nervous as she approached the boy, who, at seventeen, was on the brink of manhood. His black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and as he looked up, Tess found herself staring into the prettiest of grey eyes she'd ever seen. It seemed he had gone to great lengths to look different from either of his parents, but he did look to Tess a little like a young Sirius Black, as she had seen him in photographs at the Potter's home.

When he spoke her name, his voice was velvety soft. Then he simply handed her the rose.

It was the deepest red red and as she ran her fingers down the stem, she noticed that every thorn had been removed. Tess was speachless.

"Why me?" was all she could think to say.

His eys darted upwards as he searched his mind for answer. The truth was he didn't know.

"I see something in you, but I can't put my finger on it." Tess was somehow satisfied with his answer. "Can I hold your hand?" he asked. Tess nodded and extended an hand. His touch was soft as he took it in his own. His thumbs gently caressed the skin and Tess felt a tiny shiver run through her veins. Butterflies danced in her stomach and Tess couldn't help it. She was falling for him.


	14. Safe in His Arms

She sank into his arms, with tears flowing from her eyes. She had dreaded this day from the moment they fell together. It was the end of the school year and Tess had to face the reality that Reggie would not be returning to Hogwarts, the following year.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll still see each other." Regulus was struggling, though, to hold back his own tears. Tess had grown so much in the time they were together and was blossoming into quite the butterfly – far too beautiful for him, he believed. Just as Tess was for him, Regulus, or Reggie as she had taken to calling him was smitten for her. Although she was standing on the border of eleven and twelves years old, Tess was growing wise beyond her years, a trait she had inherited from her mother.

"It's hopeless! My family will never accept you. My grandmother would flip!" She was sobbing, hiccupping madly and trying desperately to dry the tears that was streaming down her cheeks, soaking her face.

" We can keep it a secret then," he smiled, an attempt to encourage his girl.

"I suppose we could, but when will I see you?" She asked. Impossible, she thought, that this would work.

"We'll owl each other all the time and the time will come, when we can. I'll make sure of it over the summer. Next year, I'm sure we can meet up in Hogsmeade on the weekend. It was true that the age that Hogwarts students were allowed to leave the school premises on weekends had been lowered and at that moment they were grateful for that. They had decided to ride the train home together, taking comfort in their last moments together before everything was set to change. She nestled in his arms as they watched the world whip by. The train chugged on through the afternoon, but Tess wished that time would stop so that she could spend forever in Reggie's arms. Regulus had put a charm on the carriage so that no other student would disturb them.

Staring down the barrel of adulthood, he was both excited and apprehensive about leaving this world, the world he had always know, of grades and exams, books and classes and the safety of the Library where he and Tess spent so much time together, reading and studying. While she brushed up on her potions homework, he composed poetry. Each one had been written about Tess and he had given them all to her. He had no idea that she would treasure them as much as she did in the years to come.

On the train, Regulus pondered the times he had spent at Hogwarts and decided that the best times he had ever had was since he met Tess. Although he had been guaranteed a job in the Ministry of Magic, he could help seeing this train-ride as the end of the line. He would no longer get to see his girl everyday and life would make it harder to spend time with her. He pondered the future as Tess drifted into a light sleep. He brushed the auburn hair from her face and studied her lightly freckled cheeks. His heart swelled at the beauty as she lay with her head in his lap. Before he knew it his face was wet with silent tears. One splashed onto Tess' face and she absently but her hand on her cheek, moaning incoherently. " Don't go Reggie..." she was mumbling in her sleep. "Don't leave me... I love you..." She rolled over so that her face was buried into his stomach.

"I love you, too." The sleeping girl never heard him.

An hour out of Kings' Cross Station, she woke up. Lying flat on her back, she stared up at Regulus.

"Hey, Sleepy head." He whispered.

Alarmed, she sat up. "How long was I asleep for?"

"A little while, why?" he answered.

"I can't believe I did that?" she shrieked. "All this time that I get to spend with you and I waste it sleeping?" Her eyes were wide with fury at herself. " I'm such prat!"

"Shhh. It's okay. It was nice to have you rest here with me." He assured her. It was true. He had never felt so wonderful in his life.

"I guess it was, wasn't it?" she sighed slumping a little. After a long silence she asked, "So tell me something. Was I drooling?" Regulus nodded and she blushed furiously. "A lot?"

He shook his head. She had, but he could tell she was embarrassed so he omitted the truth. " It was cute."

She scoffed, but was interrupted by Regulus' fingers cupping her chin. He leaned forward, kissing her gently on the lips. This was the first time she had responded with anything but a peck and she was kissing him back with all the passion she knew in her heart. "I love you, Tess."

I love you, too, Reggie," she responded between kisses.

He let his fingers trace her tiny back. He began to tuck his fingers under her top, but realising what he was doing he decided against it. He knew she was far too you to understand his desire. He would have to wait until she was much older. He loved her enough wait, for he never wanted her to hurt because of his selfishness.

Tess, however liked the feel of his hands on her bare skin and guided them down around her hip where her skin was showing. His cheeks burned with shock, but then decided that to go this far only would be okay. She wanted it. She wanted to feel the softness of his touch. She loved the way her skin tingled and the warmth that enveloped her. Tess, in the bottom of her heart, knew she was safe in the arms of her Reggie. He would never push her and he would never hurt her. She knew that, trusted it, trusted him.

The train rolled into the station and it was time to say goodbye. He kissed her one last time and then, picked his suitcase. "I'll owl you," he whispered. Then in an instant he was gone and Tess was weeping on her own, staring at the doors of the carriage which he had disappeared through. The isle was bustling with laughing, shouting students, glad to be home for the summer. Tihs made her sadder. They would never her pain and in that moment she was far removed from any of them, including her sister, who found her in the car. "What happened to you?" she asked, not noticing her tearstained face. As twins they had always been so connected but in the past few months Tess had grown further and further away from her sister. It seemed Alice was oblivious to her twin as she rambled on about James, who she had hooked up with, the week before.

"Oh, nothing." The nonchalance in her voice went un-noticed.

"Come on, you gits! Get a move on our parents will be waiting!" Ron's voice boomed into the room. Without a word to either sibling she gathered her luggage and followed the pair of them off the train. Tess strained her eyes to catch a glimpse of Reggie, but he was long gone and she began to fear she would never hear from him again.


	15. Black Lake

Regulus did owl Tess over the summer and when she returned to school for her second year, they met at the Three Broomsticks every week end, spent every moment they could together. At times they would just sit by the black lake, watching the mermaids frolic in the water as the sun returned to its place behind the mountains in the distance.

Just to be in his arms was what kept Tess pushing on through the dreary weeks. Feeling his hands stroke her soft fiery locks and caress her gently was heaven and Regulus' inner struggle to with his desire for her was near impossible to bare. One late afternoon, It was all too much as they were closer to each other than ever before. It was a special day for them, one year since she first read his note and met him in the library and as they hoped, it had been wonderful. As they had grown accustomed to, they were laying on their backs on the cool green grass beside the lake, staring at the orange and violet sky. The first star had just appeared against the velvet backdrop.

Tess' head rested in the crook of his armpit and Regulus watched her face light up at the sight of it. "Its so beautiful," she sighed contently.

"Not as beautiful as you, though." He whispered, brushing his lips against hers and she melted under his kiss. He rested his hand on her stomach. Her blue satin blouse had creeped exposing her smoothe white skin. He lightly tickled her navel with his fingers. She trembled in anticipation of his touch. He wanted every inch of her more anything, his desire only matched by hers for his caress. His hand wandered across her rib cage until he found the soft cotton mound concealing a small but ample breast. He paused, waiting for Tess to push it away, but she was sighing softly with pleasure. Regulus stole a glance at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was, but then the guilt set in.

As beautiful as it would be to continue, now was not the time. His Tess was still too innocent. He pulled his hand away and quickly fixed her blouse, straightening it over her mid section. Then he cupped her face with his aching fingers and continued to kiss her passionately. Then they went back to staring at the sky, where a blanket of stars filled the night. "One day I'm going to marry you," Regulus whispered, but the only reply he received was a small contented sigh, for Tess had drifted off to sleep. He could have laid there forever with his treasure, but he knew McGonagall would send a search party if she didn't return soon. Regulus gently shook her until she was awake.

She sat up, wiping her groggy eyes and hastily tamed her wild locks. "McGonagall's going to give me an eternity of detentions for this, not to mention the points Gryffindor will lose." She stood abruptly and pecking Regulus on the lips before disappearing into the night. Regulus took that as his cue to apparate back to his tiny apartment on Diagon Alley.

As he stripped of his grass-stained polo, he stared out the window into the quiet street. Accross the lane, George Weazley's light glowed in the upstairs apartment adjoining his joke shop. His heart ached with the pain of knowing that his father had instigated the war that killed his brother Fred and all the others that stood Tom's way. He knew from listening to Tess' stories, what effect Voldemort had on the world, especially her family, who felt the void that was Fred's place in their lives. Regulus' heart ached.

His presence was one more reminder to the world that Voldemort had once existed. Time and time again, Regulus watched looks of terror flit across their eyes whenever they crossed paths in the street and wished more than anything to be able to bring back the loved ones his father and his followers had taken.

He crawled into bed and with a swish of his wand, turned out the light, letting the darkness envelope him. He closed his eyes and as always tried to block out the haunting sound of his father's laughter that played on a constant loop in his mind.

In the Gryffindor Tower, Tess closed her eyes and drifted off into a happy sleep, oblivious to the pain her Reggie was feeling far away in his restless state. Tess had managed to sneak into the Gryffindor Tower un-noticed by anyone, except her sister who shared her dorm. "Where do you go all day,Tess?" Alice asked. The question was burning her mind for so long.

"Nowhere, really," Tess answered her sister, who decided that asking Tess anything would not lead to an answer that she could be satisfied with.

So the following weekend, Alice watched her sister's every move and was overwhelmed with shock, when she saw who Tess met in the Three Broomsticks. "Augh!" she shrieked and ran from pub all the way back to school where she looked desperately for Molly or Ron or somebody who she could talk to about what she saw.

Eventually she found Molly, but she was locked in a loving embrace with.... She stared at her sister and Lily Potter, horrified. "Has everyone gone loopy?" she shrieked, the pitch of her voice breaking the silence of the library, which caused both girls to look in her direction with matching panicked expressions.

"Alice?" Molly's voice was barely above a whisper.

Alice turned on her heal and ran through the corridors, but was stopped suddenly when she smacked right into Ron, who was not impressed. "Hey!" No running, Alice! What if a prefect catches you or a teacher?"

" Who cares! Ron, our sisters have gone loopy." She shrieked.

Ron exchanged a confused look with James who was walking with him to the library, when they were stopped. "What do you mean? They're always loopy! It's all part of being a GIRL!"

"Hey, I'm a girl, thank you." She shoved her brother who was forced backwards.

Ron regained his balance. "I rest my case."

"No, Really, Ron. Listen to me! Molly's snogging Lily in the library and Tess is sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Regulus Riddle and they're probably snogging as we speak!"

"What!" James exclaimed.

Ron was red with anger. "Blimy! What is she thinking?"

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about," James was already raising his wand in preparation and Ron new he had to talk fast if he was going to escape a hex from a Potter, who was becoming every bit as powerful as his father.

"I'm not talking about those two, although – EW! I meant Tess and that git, Riddle. I knew he would be trouble from the the day he left my sister that note, why I'll –,"

"You'll what, Ron?" Molly stood glaring at her brother. " You're such a prat!" She stormed off, with Lily in tow.

They rounded a corner and were gone from sight, leaving Alice and two confused boys, their mouths gaping with horror. What was their world coming to?


	16. New Heights

Ron was furious! He strode out of the school grounds and right into town to the three broomsticks, but his sister and that git, Regulus were nowhere to be seen. He approached the bar where Cho Chang was pouring Professor Thomas, the Potions Master a butterbeer.

"Have you seen my sister? She's with Voldemort's spawn and I was told they were in here." Ron asked. His chest was heaving with rage.

The professor noticed his erratic state and tried to tell him to calm down, but he didn't listen. Cho was thinking quietly and Ron was getting impatient. "Come on! You must know if you seen them. She's got red hair like me."

"Right, well I did see a young couple in here before. They might have headed downtown. Try looking in Honeyduke's." She pointed out the door and hooked her finger to the right. "I hope you find them."

"Believe me, I will and when I do, Riddle had better have a good reason why he's with my sister, although any answer he gives will be the wrong one." With a huff he exited the pub and strode downtown. He didn't get far before he found them standing outside Gladrags holding hands, while they oohed and aahed at the green satin robe in the window. Riddle, however was stealing glaces at the girl, wrapping his arm around her.

Ron didn't need to see anymore. "Oi, you! What are you doing with my sister, you freak?"

They turned in the direction of the voice and their shocked faces said it all. "Ron, it's none of your business."

"It is too my business. He's scum and you're my sister!" Ron shouted stepping forward to grab her arm.

"Hey! Let go of me you Prat! Buzz off!" Ron tightened his grip.

"Come on, Tess! He's trouble!" He began to drag her away, but she broke free and clung to Regulus.

"You don't know him. His nothing like you-know-who!" she cried. "He's different! He's special!"

"Mum and Dad will be hearing about this!" Ron scoffed and stormed off.

Tess buried her face in Regulus' chest and cried. "What are we going to do? We're going to be in so much trouble. You know they'll try and stop me from seeing you."

"Maybe we should call it quits for a while," he suggested, but Tess wouldn't hear any of it.

"No!" she cried. "I love you and no matter what they do I won't stop seeing you. I'll run away if I have to."

"It won't come to that. Maybe they'll get used to us in time." He was full of hope, but Tess couldn't see that happening.

"I hope so." He took her hand in his and they stared at each other for almost forever. He kissed her tenderly and then began to kiss away her tears. "Let's get out of here," she finally said. "I want to be alone with you."

"Well, I know somewhere, not many students know about." With Tess' hand in his he began tugging her in the direction of the school. On the edge of the grounds was a rundown shack. "This is known as the shrieking shack. Legend has it a past student used to hide here, every full moon, when he knew he was due to change."

"Change what?" Tess asked as they stepped over the threshold.

"Change shape. He was said to be a vampire." He whispered.

"Really?" Regulus nodded.

"Now hardly anyone comes here." He took her in his arms and they stood like that for several minutes. As they embraced, Regulus was surveying the small room. The walls were damp and mouldy and the wooden floor was cracking and splintered. The moisture and the dust made it un appealing to Regulus. He was not going to let his girl sit in filth. He pulled his wand out and with a swish and flick, he conjured a red velvet loveseat. He led her to it and motion for her to sit. He then sat down beside her. Right away she was kissing him hungrily and she placed is hand gently on her leg which was draped across his. He slid it slowly up her thigh and across her hip and rested it there.

She was looking particularly stunning that afternoon in her white shorts and purple tank top with a white trim on the thin straps and neck line. Her bra straps were a darker purple and were just showing. He pried his eyes away from them and studied her flushed face. Her eyes were closed and her dark auburn lashes were flickering. He kissed them, lovingly before returning his lips to hers. Her tongue tasted sweet, like bubblegum and berries as he plunged his own tongue deep in her mouth. He was hungry for her as much as she was for him. Before he realized his hand was caressing breast feeling how soft it was beneath her top. He found the straps and was pushing them down over her shoulders. She shrugged out of it, revealing her bulges. She began to fiddle with the buttons on his robe until it was open, revealing a toned chest. He heart was beating rapidly as she felt his skin, and his small hard nipples.

As his hands reached around her back and unhooked her bra the sensations in her body were reaching new heights. He dragged the straps over her shoulders and the cups fell away from her chest. They were more beautiful than he ever imagined, nipples erect, awaiting his touch. They would have to wait for he had something else planned for them. He lowered his head so his lips were kissing the warm skin. His tongue circled the nipple and brushed over them hungrily, while his fingers found the button on her shorts. He unhooked it and was lightly unzipping the fly. With a quick glance downwards, he spotted the purple hearts splashed across the white cotton. With one finger he lightly stroked the area covered by the cotton panties. As he plunged it deeper, he felt the wetness there. She wanted him, more than she knew. Her writhing pelvis was encouraging him to stroke harder and he let his palm rub against it. When his fingers found a gap between her panty line and fold of her leg and private area he slipped them under. The skin was smooth with a tiny tuff of hair around the flaps.

Her shorts were restricting access though an as she laid back, resting her head on the velvet arm of the chair, she lifted her pelvis a little so he could remove the garment, so she was only wearing the panties. His gaze washed over her semi nakedness, displayed before him. She was arching her back as his fingers circled her clit. His hardness ached to be inside her. She shuddered as the pleasure overtook her and he shifted her legs so he hover over her, unzipping his fly to free himself. He pulled her underwear over her hips and she kicked them off. Regulus was inches from plunging into her before the panic set in. She looked so tiny beneath him and he realized the heinous act he was about to do to his sweet innocent Tess. He started to pull away, but she held onto him tight.

"Why do you always stop, Reggie?" She asked, not bothering to disguise her annoyance.

"You're so beautiful and so innocent." Tears escaped his eyes and fell onto her body. "I want you so bad, but I don't want to ruin you."

"Reggie, we haven't done anything I didn't want to do." Tess tried to reassure him, but Regulus was beside himself.

"That's the problem! You love me so much and I love that and because of that, you want me so much more than a girl your age should." He was trying his best to explain it, but Tess didn't understand what he meant at all.

"I'm not like the girls my age," she interjected.

"I know. You're different in so many ways." He sighed. "A lot of that is because of me. I've pushed you."

"But you haven't. I came to you. I wanted you. We love each other." Tess was full emotion as she spoke, almost begging him to continue. "Alice and James do stuff all the time. She tells me things."

"But James is almost thirteen, like you two. That's what's different. I'm eighteen, a man. If the ministry caught wind of this I'll be locked away in Azkaban." He shuddered at the very thought, not to mention, how much it would hurt you."

"How will the ministry find out?"

"Your brother knows about us." No matter what Regulus said, Tess would not see sense.

"He doesn't know about this and I won't tell him. I won't tell anybody." She meant every word. "I want to be with you in every way."

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked, staring into to her eyes as if searching for the truth.

She reached around his back and pulled him towards her, so his face was inches from hers. "More anything."

Again she was kissing him hungrily and grasping himself he brushed against her with the end of it. She didn't even flinch. So he rested against her opening and pushed gently into her. She squealed as a wave of pain washed through her. He pulled out, quickly. "Do you want to stop?" he asked. She shook her head. He plunged back into her a little deeper. When she relaxed he pushed all the way in. She moaned as the pain washed away and pleasure took over. With each thrust she enjoyed it more and when it was all over, he pulled away completely so he could release. Then he collapsed beside her and drifted off while she traced every inch of his body with her finger. She couldn't grasp what made her feel different, but she felt so much more like a woman in love. In that moment her girlhood was left far behind in the dust of the shrieking shack.


	17. Dinner Time Explosion

The Longbottom children had been home for two days, when Ron spilled the beans about his sisters' relationships over dinner. He had stewed over his discoveries since the day he found them out and had reached boiling. Tired of keeping secrets he blurted, "Mum, Dad, You're eldest daughters have things they would like to tell you."

Tess kicked him under the table, making him yelp in pain. All the while, Alice giggled, nervously and Molly sat with shocked expressions on their faces. Was her brother really a bigger prat than what she had always thought? They all sat in silence, none willing to share their secret loves.

Boldly, Alice spoke first. "I've been seeing James Potter."

Neville dropped his fork, the chicken spilling off of it everywhere. "What?" Ginny exploded. "This can't be happening!"

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking about boys, right now? What about your studies?" Neville was slowly recovering from his initial shock.

"Dad, I'm thirteen. James and I like each other a lot." Alice stared at him defiantly.

"Sweety, why? He's a Potter. They're bad news!" Ginny's voice was shaking. All the memories flooded back to her from her days at Hogwarts, during the war. Fifth year had been the best time in her life. In Harry's arms, she was happy. Then Dumbledore died and Harry had broken it off. All through the sixth year Harry's absence had left a void in her heart and she constantly worried that he and her brother and best friend were safe. She had never anticipated Harry and Hermione would ever hurt her the way they had, not to mention Ron. She blamed the Potters for Ron's suicide.

Now her eldest daughter was friends with the baby girl that had changed all their lives, but she was not prepared for history to repeat itself.

"Mum, I really like him! He's really not trouble. You don't know him, like I do." Alice cried.

"I know his parents and Merlin only knows what values they are instilling into their children if how they ran their own lives is any indication.

"Now, Gin, that's a bit harsh. You know Harry sacrificed a lot for the good of everyone. He was prepared to die at the hands of Voldemort to save us all.

"Well he would have been better off staying dead, for all the hurt he's caused," Ginny spat.

"And you would have mourned him believing he loved you Ginny. How would that help?" The hurt was evident in Neville's face. He had always suspected he was a second choice for Ginny, after all, hadn't he always lusted after Luna? He was shattered when she was found kissing Draco Malfoy, by Rita Skeeter, who plastered the photos all over the Daily Prophet.

Ginny saw his face fall. "Neville, I didn't mean it that way!" She stopod and moved behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his head." He shrugged her off. He was too hurt.

It was that moment that Molly decided she would get her confession over with. "I'm Gay. I love Lily and I don't care what you all say. I'm not going to stop seeing her."

"Molly, WHAT?" both Ginny and Neville exclaimed at the same time. "This can't be happening!" Ginny cried, sinking back into her chair. "I guess your mind is made up then?" Molly nodded. "So the pain those Potters have put me through doesn't matter to you, does it?"

"It does, Mum, but Lily's a different person and so is James. They're great people and Albus is, too. I'm sorry what happened, Mum, but the past is the past!"

"I guess you're right," Ginny sighed as she said.

"What were you trying to achieve, Ron?" Tess hissed at her brother. She still wasn't ready to reveal her secret.

"I was merely looking out for my sisters."

"Well in future, don't," she snapped at her brother.

"Well I guess you won't be telling them about your and Riddle, then will you?" Ron snarled.

Tess lunged at him and was attempting to strangle him in a fit of rage. "I don't have to. You did."

Neville locked his arms around his daughter's waiste and used every ounce of effort to pull her off of a spluttering Ron. He guided her back to her chair. "Sit!" he ordered.

When all was silent, Ginny asked, "Is it true?"

"Yes it is, Mum," Tess said, hanging her head.

"How did this happen? Why, him?" Neville asked. "Then again, I really don't want to know."

"Well I do, so spill!" Ginny seethed. "All the expression had left her voice and she sat lifeless in her chair, pale and shaky.

"It just happened. He hates what his father has done. He is so different. You'd know that if you just saw him."

"No!" Ginny cried. "I will not! You will not see him again! It's bad enough that he is the son of that MURDERER, but he is eighteen."

"I don't care, Mum. I love him!" Without another word she stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks and didn't stop until she was on her broom, flying over Diagon Ally.

She didn't see the hippogriff cross her path until they collided and she was plummeting to Earth. She landed in an emotional heap and laid there feeling sorry for herself and angry at her family. They had been so cruel, they way they spat words of hatred about her Reggie.

At that moment they could all rot in hell for all she cared. Tired and miserable, she summoned her broom and mounted it again. Minutes later she was in Regulus' apartment, shouting angrily about the family dinner blow-up. "I hate them!"

"No you don't, Tess. You are a beautiful girl. You shouldn't hate anybody. I've seen what hate does." He remembered back to his second birthday, when his father had not been there for him to celebrate it. Neither of his parents had been, for they were too busy with the war, with fighting, driven by their hate until they destroyed almost every life in every way conceivable. He knew where they were. It was drummed into him everyday of his short life. His life had been one, without love, surrounded by hate.

He didn't want Tess to feel that kind of hatred.

"Okay, I love them. I'm not going to kill them or anything, but I am so angry at them right now." She sat on the battered armchair and sobbed uncontrollably. "I can't go back there. They're forbidding me to see you."

"They'll come around." It was the only thing he could think of to say.

"You didn't see them."

"They love you. They're just trying to protect you. My father did some terrible things. It's no surprise they think I'd be the same. I have every reason to be as hateful as he was. People didn't give me much of a chance at school. I thought that would always be the way and then I met you." He sat on the arm of the chair beside his distraught girl.

"Can I stay with you?" She asked, staring up at him with red teary eyes.

He nodded, "but I want you to work on going home again."

"But –,"

"I mean it. I love you and I'll do anything for you but I don't want to make enemies with your parents and neither should you."

She climbed onto her knees and planted a kiss on Regulus' lips. They lingered in that kiss, allowing themselves to be swept up in the moment. He wrapped his arms around Tess, hardening with the excitement of her presence. Her hand brushed over his bulge, feeling his desire throb along with hers. She longed to feel the pleasure he had given her in the shrieking shack.

He let his hand fall to her thigh and creep upwards. Her denim skirt left access unrestricted and found the treasured spot concealed by her cotton panties. He lowered them and they fell to her knees. Tess tugged at his boxers, eager to remove the only thing he was wearing.

"Plenty of time for that," he whispered, teasing both her and himself. He stood and picked her up and took her place on the chair. He continued to stroke her, intimately while she climbed onto his lap, remaining on her knees, showering him with hungry kisses. Impatiently she lowered the elastic over his bulge freeing him and positioned herself on him. His hands enveloped her bottom as she lowered herself onto his lap. They climaxed together and Regulus carried Tess to his bed, where they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	18. A Family Broken

"How could you have let this happen?" Ginny was pacing the floor, distraught that second eldest daughter had disappeared into the night, in defiance. Her other teenaged children stood with their mouths gaping open as the watched their mother crumble before their eyes. "How could I have not seen this coming?"

"I didn't know about them, I promise, Mum." It was Molly who spoke.

"Neither did I until Ron told me," Alice piped up.

"What I want to know is why didn't anyone tell me what your sister was doing? Oh right, you were all to busy fraternising with the Potters to care," Ginny hissed.

"That's not fair!" Molly cried. "They are not the monsters you make them out to be!"

"So everything that happened between the Potters and Me and your uncle Ron was a lie, was it?" Each word that Ginny uttered was like poison dripping from her tongue.

"Mum, believe me I wish it wasn't true and uncle Ron was still here, but they didn't set out to hurt you. I know they didn't They're good people, loving people. They wouldn't have tried to hurt you. I know they feel guilty every day that Uncle Ron is dead." Molly was trying desperately to convince her mother she was wrong about Lily's parents, but it was no use. The past had already been written.

"As they should be feeling guilty," Ginny mutter in a single tone, but then she fell apart. " They...." Her voice trailed off and she was sobbing."

"Mum," Molly rushed forward to comfort her mother and Alice followed suit. Ron, feeling uncomfortable with all the emotion flying around left to find his father.

We he found Neville; he was in his armchair, by the fire in his study, staring sadly at an old photograph. When Ron got closer, he saw it was a picture of his parents and the Potters and the Uncle he was named after. It was taken the day of Dumbledore's funeral and although they were smiling there was a hint of sadness pouring out of the picture. Harry stood in the centre of the frame, with his arm around Ginny who had hers draped around his shoulders. They were the happiest of all of them. Then there was Ron and Hermione, standing either side of Harry and Ginny and Neville stood with Luna Lovegood next to Ron. On the other side of the frame, stood Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. They looked on odd bunch, but very close indeed.

Neville stared at the pictured, wishing, desperately he could go back, back to when Luna was his best friend in the world, back when it was certain that Harry and Ginny would stay together and Ron and Hermione would surely find their way into each others arms. They were no strangers to pain and heartbreak, but that was only when somebody around them died, like Dumbledore.

His death was the one that had changed everything. He was their mentor and it was his death that sparked Harry to find the Horcruxes and avenge yet another death at the hands of Voldemort. Tears spilled onto the frame and the smiles all turned to shock as they stared at the sky, expecting rain.

"Dad," Ron whispered.

"What is it Ron?" he asked, drying his eyes to try to disguise his tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Ron was struggling to find the right words, "about my sisters."

"It wouldn't have mattered," Neville said. "She doesn't love me. She never loved me."

"Of course she does, Dad." Ron whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She's just hurting. She was hurt and you can't erase that, but she loves you, Dad." At least Ron hoped his mother still loved his father.

They stood in silence in the dark room, while Neville tried to compose himself. Then finally Ron spoke, "We have to find Tess, Dad. I know she's with that, scum!" he spat that last word like a sour seed.

"Yes, we do. Would you come with me? I don't want to disturb your mother." Neville already had his wand out, summoning his broom.

"Of course," Ron said and did the same thing. Within minutes they were off into the night, in search of Tess, hoping, where ever she was, she was safe.

In the kitchen, Ginny was slowly composing herself and the girls could finally bring up the subject of finding Tess. "Mum, I know the history, but Harry's and Auror. Surely he could find Tess?"

All other options exhausted, Ginny just nodded. She would have to call on Harry. "I guess in the grand scheme of things, the past takes a backseat to the safety of my children, even if they do betray me, like this. I'll go floo him, now."

Ginny was off to the fireplace in the living room, while Molly and Alice made their way to their room to talk.

"Girls, watch the younger ones for us, please. I'm going to help Harry find Tess." Ginny called.

"Okay!" Molly called back. She turned back to her sister. "Wow! I never knew, fully why Mum hates the Potters so much!" Alice, who was also in shock and unable to speak, listened to her sister. "I knew there was history there, when she tried to forbid me to befriend Lily, but...., Wow!"

In Diagon Ally, in the little apartment across from Weazley's, the happy couple, centre of all the fuss, slept in each other's arms, unaware of the storm outside of their little haven.

A naked Tess was wrapped in Regulus' arms, like a cocoon, protected by his love. She was dreaming happily, sighing from time to time as Regulus lay awake, watching her and listening to her every noise. The warmth of her skin, against his, was like no other magic he'd ever experienced.

"So this is what love feels like!" He exclaimed to himself. He kissed the back of her head and she rolled over to face him, stirring long enough to plant a light kiss on his lips. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled in close. She looked so innocent, and he could tell she was at the crossroad between girlhood and adulthood, a place she would stay for years yet. As always the guilt set in. He had taken her way before her time and even though she wanted him to, he still felt like he had pushed her too far too fast. The tears of guilt fell.

She needed her family as much as she needed him. He knew that, but because of who he was, she couldn't have both. It was one or the other. She chose him and it broke his heart to watch her turn away from a family that loved her. He never had that and he never wanted her to lose it. Then he decided he would have to do the one thing that would save her from losing her family, but it would break both of their hearts.

Regulus would have to break it off with Tess.


	19. Voices

They clung to each other in the night, as the rest of the world, or at least her family and Harry Potter, went topsy turvy, looking for Tess. They were both sound asleep, when a loud knock broke into the silence of the night. Tess woke with a start and began scrambling for clothing, while a very groggy Regulus stumbled to the door.

When Regulus opened the door, a very livid Harry Potter stood on the door step. "Where's Tess?" He barged past the young man into the apartment and began ascending the stairs. Regulus was at a loss for words. "Tell me where she is, Riddle, I know she's here. Don't make me use leglimency on you because I won't hesitate." His wand was out at the ready.

"I'm here, Mr Potter," said a composed Tess, who met him halfway up the staircase.

"Tess, your mother is outside in the street. I suggest you go outside to her, now!" Harry muttered in a low menacing tone. "Mr Riggle and I need to have a little talk."

"You won't hurt him, will you?" Harry could hear the panic in her voice.

He chose his next words carefully to avoid a confrontation with the girl, whose protective streak was very much like he remembered her mother's used to be. It was a Weasley trait, he had decided, especially after his brief encounters with the eldest Longbottom girl. "Mr Riddle is under suspicioun of inappropriate relations with a young witch. He's going to be in a great deal of trouble, when the ministry hears of this."

"No!" she screamed. Regulus tried to shush her but it was no use. "He didn't do anything. We didn't do anything!" She clung to Regulus as if clinging for her life.

"Is this true, young man?" Harry asked, staring intently into the boys eyes. They were the eyes of Tom Riddle, only kinder and gentler in some way?

"She's right. We didn't do anything?" he lied, protecting himself and his girl. All the while his mind was concealing strange thoughts that circled like an eagle waiting to strike. "KILL HARRY POTTER! KILL HIM!" the voice was hissing in parseltongue. Regulus tried his best to block them out but something was taking over him, something he couldn't control. He drew out his wand and held it steadily in his hand.

"KILL HIM, MY BOY!"

"No!" Regulus cried out, but his wand was poised and his body tingled with the familiar scary sensations he had suppressed for most of his life. "Don't make me do this, father!" He cried. He wand arm was already performing the actions. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The voice screamed.

"No!"

"EXPELIARMUS!" both Harry and Tess cried. In an instant, Regulus was disarmed and was on his knees sobbing.

"Tess," Harry spoke with urgency in his voice, "please go out to your mother now."

Too stunned to argue, Tess quietly ambled to the door and let herself out into the street. Harry then held his wand to the young man's head and ordered him to march over to the chair. "Now sit!" he barked and Regulus sat. Then to his shock, Harry withdrew his wand and sat beside the boy.

"Sir, I didn't – I wasn't trying to kill you, you have to believe me." He was stammering as he tried to explain that it was his voice not his own desires to kill Harry. "My father...."

"Is this the first time it's happened to you?" Harry asked. There was genuine concern in his voice.

He nodded, "The first time, since I was very young."

It couldn't be so? Harry was beginning to wonder about the young man sitting beside him. The voices and the attempt to take Harry's life it could only mean one thing. Regulus knew he couldn't keep his secret any longer.

"You're a," Harry began.

"A horcrux," Regulus said sadly. "It was my father's remaining gift to his son."

"Who else knows about this?" Harry asked. "Does your aunt know?" Regulus nodded."Andromeda knew about this. Why didn't she tell anyone?" Harry demanded, suddenly very angry at the woman who was Sirius' sister and Tonks' mother.

"Please don't be mad at Aunt Andromeda, sir. She was trying to make things easier for me. It's tough enough, being the son of two dangerous killers, but if the others ever got wind of my being a horcrux, my life and school would've been so much worse to endure."

Harry thought back to his own days at Hogwarts, having to deal with not only the daily encounters with Draco Malfoy, but the ongoing pressures of being famous for nothing more than surviving. Then there had been the rumours after fourth year that Harry, not Voldemort had been responsible for Cedric Diggory's death, not to mention the voices and dreams. He knew if it hadn't been for Hermione, Ron and Ginny, Harry would not have survived his school years, but this kid had nobody. Not a single person had extended a hand in friendship or reassurance, at least not until Tess and Harry was beginning to realise what a lonely life, the young man had grown up living. He had been ostracised, clearly not because of his nature, but who his parents were. Tess had been his only friend in the world and Harry was supposed to punish him for that? How could he turn him into the ministry, knowing how similar the boy's life was to his own?

"You told me nothing happened between you and Tess, that shouldn't have happened and I'm going to take your word for it." Harry's words were measured and although he had his suspicions, he was going to let it go, "on one condition, Riddle."

"Name it," he responded grateful for the man's leniency.

"You need to stop seeing Tess, at least until she is seventeen." Regulus' heart sank. It was one thing to plan to break up with her, but it was quite another to be forced to stop seeing her, but it was a much better prospect than Azkaban. Besides, Tess deserved to be free of the worries of dating him and the constant sneaking around.

"It's a deal."

"Right, well, I'm going to call her back in here and I'll leave you two alone to say your goodbyes." Harry let himself out the door. When he was in the street, he beckoned for Tess to come closer so he could speak to her. "I think you should go back inside and say goodbye to him, Tess."

"What?" Ginny cried, charging Harry. "Are you crazy?"

"It's okay. It's all under control." Tess didn't know what Harry was planning, but she was eager to run inside to see her Reggie. Ginny sighed in defeat as she watched her daughter disappear inside the apartment.

When Tess entered the room, she saw Regulus' head buried in his hands and she knew he was crying. She sat beside him and leaned into him to try to comfort him, but he pulled away. "Tess, I've been ordered to stop seeing you for a while."

"For how long, exactly?" Tess asked. Her heart was pounding so loud she could barely hear him as he spoke.

"Until you're seventeen," He answered.

"They can't do that! It's not fair!" Regulus grabbed her arms, trying desperately to calm her.

"Listen to me, Tess. It's going to be alright. You can be a normal kid again and when you're older we'll be together. Do you trust me?" he asked. She nodded. "Well believe me when I tell you, three years are going to fly by. You just wait and see."

"Won't you forget me?" she asked. Her tears were falling in a steady stream.

"Hey, I'm the one that will probably be forgotten. You'll probably find a nice boy your age, without all the baggage and I won't even matter anymore." He brushed the tears away and she was hiccupping violently.

"You're wrong," she whispered. The determination was strong in her voice. "I'll never forget you."


	20. Confessions and Resolutions

**Well I guess this is the end of it, Guys, after near enough to 12 months of writing it. I may or may not continue the saga in a sequel, but I'll have to see what inspirations comes my way and maybe try to finish some others. Thanks for reading and thanks to loyal followers who have added me to their alert lists and reviewed. I enjoyed the feedback. Hey if you haven't read them yet, there is another completed story, I've written called ****Harry Potter and the Quest to Save his Parents **- A _Harry Potter_ Fanfic. _Can turning back the hands of time to **save the ones you love** really be as**simple as it seems**? Follow Harry through the twists and turns of time as he tries to save his parents from dying that fateful night. _Also there is an unfinished Harry Potter/Gilmore Girls Cross-over fic called **Rory Gilmore and the boy Who Lived. I'm sure you'll love it.**

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" Tess burst out, tearfully as she closed the door and entered the street. Ginny reached out to comfort her daughter, but Tess shrugged purposefully away from her mother and continued to storm pass the two adults down the street towards home. She stopped momentarily, remembering that her broom was still in the apartment. She summoned it and minutes later she was already on it and disappearing into the night.

"I should really go after her," Ginny said to Harry.

Harry touched her arm. "I've got a teenaged daughter myself, remember. Chasing after her won't help in any way. Just give her space and be ready to come to you."

"And if she doesn't?" Ginny's worst fear was that she would lose her daughter for good.

"Don't worry. She will, it might not be straight away, but it will happen." He tried to reassure her, but Ginny was too upset.

"No offense, Harry, but she's not like Lily," Ginny retorted, a little too defensively.

"No, but she's a teenager. Believe me; Lily went through this stage, when she was dating the Malfoy kid. Luckily for me, there haven't been any more romances. She's far too young to be caught up in so much heartache." Harry feigned wiping sweat off his brow, to emphasise his point.

He didn't know Ginny realised. "Listen, Harry, I think you should know something about your daughter and my eldest."

"What's to know? They're really good friends." Then a thought washed over him. "They're not quarrelling are they? Whatever it is they'll sort it out, I'm sure. They're both pretty level headed kids."

"Harry, they're a little bit more than friends." Ginny explained.

"No way, they couldn't be? How can they be more than friends? Is it possible for two girls to be more than friends?" Then the realisation hit Harry just as Ginny confirmed it.

"They're what I think Muggles call, Lesbians. " Her voice was breaking.

Harry was stunned into silence. They began to walk slow measured steps, while Harry continued to search for words, to process the news. How could he have not seen it? All those times Molly stayed with the Potters, there was no indication. The girls had kept it quite the secret from everyone. Then he realised, they must have been so scared, to keep a love like that to themselves. When he was with Ginny all those years before, he wanted to shout it out to the rooftops and it was the same with Hermione. Then he remembered how Hermione had kept her feelings secret, all the while carrying his child, pretending it was Ron's. "Merlin!" he exclaimed incredulously. "Molly must really love Lily to risk hurting you all to come out with the truth."

"Isn't it wrong, though?" Ginny asked.

"Well there's nothing in the Ministry's Law Books to forbid it." They thought about it for quite some time.

"What worries you so much, Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny thought for a moment. So many years had gone past where Ginny had tried to hide the truth, never communicating it to Harry in all the years. She had simply wiped her hands of him and Hermione. "Harry, there is a lot of history between you and me, isn't there."

"Along time ago, but, yeah we did. Wait you're not telling me you still harbour feelings of a sort are you?" He asked, playfully.

"Harry, I'm serious!" Ginny hissed at him. "I loved you and I guess I never got over the hurt of finding out about you and Hermione, especially on the same day that Fred...." Her voice trailed off sadly, but she quickly snapped out of it. "Then I had to watch Ron suffer as well and you know what it did to him."

"I think about it everyday," Harry said sadly.

"We and a connection back then and I guess our families will always be connected in some way. I mean. Lily and Molly is one thing, but did you know Alice and James are seeing each other too?" Ginny asked.

"Well if Alice is anything like You and her twin, he's a very lucky young man!" Harry joked. They were silent again before Harry piped up again. "I did love you back then, Ginny. My greatest fear was always that I would hurt you and then I'd lose you all together. It happened."

"Harry it took me a long time to let you go, but you are not the only one who had a secret. When you were away, Neville and I grew closer and..."

Harry cut her off. "Yeah I figured that, because of Molly's age and all." Harry concluded. "Listen neither of us are solely to blame for all of this. I guess we both had our secrets and in the circumstances we simply grew apart, but we shouldn't stop our kids from being friends or what evr they are or become. It's not fair on them and in my opinion the same goes for Tess and young Regulus."

"But he's –," Ginny but in, appalled at what Harry was suggesting.

"I know he's Voldemort's son, but he's not Voldemort. This kid is different to his father and he's had it tough, growing up because of what his father did. His only real friend in the world is Tess."

"But she's only thirteen!" Ginny cried. "She's a baby! He's almost eighteen. Isn't there a law against that?"

"I've taken care of it. He's agreed to stop seeing her until she is of age." Harry explained.

"He'll stick by that?" Ginny asked.

"If he knows what's good for him he will. The bottom line is, Ginny, the boy's got a good heart and he seems to really care for your daughter." They neared Knockturn Ally and they paused briefly.

"I guess you're right, Harry. I should really stop punishing my kids for the past. It only hurts them. Thank you Harry." She said giving him a quick hug.

He threw his arms lightly around her, returning the hug. "For what, Gin?"

"Oh, for helping me to see things with a bit more clarity and for giving me the Honesty I needed and respecting my feelings. I guess you've given me the closure I've needed for so long." She pulled away. "I've missed having you as a friend."

"Well maybe we should follow the kids' examples and work on that again. It will be good for all of us." Harry looked over his shoulder down the dark ally, then back at his old flame. "But for now, I guess, we should really get out of here. Voldemort might be gone, but there's still a lot of danger lurking around at this time of the night."

They both mounted their brooms and kicked off, hovering in the air. "We should catch up again soon, Gin."

"Sure, why not?" They said their goodbyes and flew in opposite directions back to their homes, both of them knowing that from then on things would only get better.


End file.
